Lecciones Privadas
by Candy Criss
Summary: Kurt está enamorado de su primo Blaine, sabe que ese amor es prohibido por lo que decide salir con Hunter, el castaño no tiene ni idea de que hacer en una cita, decide pedirle consejos al moreno pero antes de hacerlo Sebastián se adelante ofreciendose a aclarar todas sus dudas tomando varias de las primicias del castaño antes de que Blaine se entere y quiera matarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**¡Regresé! ¿Me extrañaron o no? Yo los extrañé muchísimo **_

_**Es un fic KLAINE pero los dos primeros capítulos tendrán Kurtbastian, no creo que sean más de cinco capítulos y trataré de actualizar al menos una vez a la semana que serían los viernes, en caso de estar muy inspirada podrían ser dos capítulos por semana pero no lo aseguro.**_

_**Este mini fic es para Adriana Botero quién fue la ganadora de una historia en el primer Livestream Escritoras klainers, tarde un muchito en escribirlo pero espero que te guste Adri.**_

_**Este sábado 20 de Diciembre tendremos nuevamente un Livestream, espero que puedan vernos, el horario será a las 5 de la tarde hora México y 8 Chile pero pasen a nuestra página de Livestream Escritoras Klainers donde tendrán más información.**_

_**Un agradecimiento a mi amiga y Beta Pame Alegre , gracias por tu ayuda.**_

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

"_**Rachel tengo dieciséis años y no tengo ningún tipo de experiencia con los chicos, ¿cómo sabré que hacer si Hunter quiere besarme?"**_

"_**Tranquilo Kurt, Hunter sabe que es tú primera cita así que no espera que seas todo un experto en cuestión de besos, él te invitó a salir porque le gustas y quiere conocerte, si se llega a dar un beso o algo más será porque ambos quieran no porque sea algo que se vean forzados a hacer",**_ esas palabras tranquilizaron al inexperto chico.

"_**muchas gracias por tus palabras Rach, pero en verdad necesito de alguien que me oriente sobre lo que debería hacer cuando un chico quiera besarme, no quiero cometer los mismos errores que con Adam".**_

"_**Debes estar tranquilo amigo, cuando salías con Adam te divertías y la pasabas genial, no sé porque ahora estás tan nervioso, las citas no es algo nuevo para ti".**_

"_**¿Estás bromeando Rachel?"**_

"_**No, ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Porque sabes que con Adam terminó todo muy mal, para tu información esas salidas fueron divertidas y sin ningún tipo de nervios porque da la casualidad que yo no estaba enterado de que eran citas, para mí eran salidas de amigos, Adam nunca me dijo que estuviera interesado en mí, lo descubrí el día que salió disfrazado de quién sabe dónde como un príncipe de cuento de hadas gritando "**__aquí está tú príncipe encantador__**" para luego saltarme encima y besarme como un poseso , ¡me asusté porque no me lo esperaba!, lo empuje logrando que se cayera y se rompiera un brazo, desde ese día no volvió a dirigirme la palabra ni siquiera porque me disculpé de mil maneras con él"**_

"_**Ay Kurt, solo a ti se te ocurre aventarlo en vez de esperar que terminara de besarte y pedirle explicaciones"**_

"_**¡Ya lo sé!**_

"_**Reaccione automáticamente y todo por culpa de Dave Karofsky quién parece no entender que no estoy interesado en él, no deja de aparecérseme en todos lados con flores, peluches, chocolates, cartitas, videos y un sinfín de cosas más, no conforme con eso busca cualquier oportunidad para intentar besarme o abrazarme, así que cuando Adam saltó sobre mí…"**_ guardó silencio el chico pálido rememorando lo vivido ese día.

_**¡ Fue literal que brincó sobre mi Rachel, aunque no lo creas!, no pensé que era mi mejor amigo, lo único que ocupó mi mente en ese instante era que no quería ser besado a la fuerza, esa es la razón por la que empujé a Adam, no creí que el empujón fuera tan fuerte como para hacer que trastabillara logrando se rompiera el brazo, además cuando me di cuenta que se trataba de mi mejor amigo corrí a ayudarlo y lo llevé al hospital dónde le enyesaron el brazo pero luego de ese día no quiso verme más, ni siquiera salió a verme cuando le llevé serenata como ofrenda de paz" **_ dijo muy triste el ojiazul porque extrañaba la amistad con el rubio.

"_**Adam se sintió muy avergonzado porque obviamente tú no estabas interesado románticamente en él, muchos chicos y chicas de Mckinley vieron que literalmente lo rechazaste sintiéndose muy avergonzado, además conociendo lo burlones que son en la prepa tuvo miedo de que sería el hazmerreír lo que resta del año y no creyó que podría soportarlo por lo que convenció a sus padres de cambiarlo a la Academia Dalton donde estudio su padre asegurándoles que no quería romper la tradición y por supuesto que sus padres no dudaron en cambiarlo de prepa, a ti no te avisó, pero a mí sí ,dejándome en claro que no te guarda rencor pero no podía verte más"**_

"_**pero no tenía que cambiarse de Mckinley, si hubiera hablado conmigo yo lo hubiera defendido de quién fuera, además de que le habría dado una oportunidad, ¡tú más que nadie sabía que me gustaba! y hubiera estado encantado de tener una cita con él" **_ el adolescente suspiró con algo de tristeza ya que nunca sabría si una relación con Adam hubiera funcionado.

"_**Esta vez es diferente Kurtie, Hunter si te dijo que es una cita, ¡así que nada de nervios!, si sientes que los nervios vienen a ti haz respiraciones y verás que te tranquilizas, recuerda que te quiero ver con la misma seguridad de siempre".**_

"_**muy bien ya tomé nota, haré varias respiraciones si me encuentro nervioso y asunto arreglado" **_ Kurt lo dijo en voz alta más para él que para su castaña amiga.

"_**En vista de que no tengo ningún amigo gay a quién pedirle consejos de lo que debo hacer al besar a un chico te preguntaré a ti ya que tienes más experiencia que yo en ese tema".**_

"_**Lo dices como si hubiera tenido cientos de novios y solo he tenido dos, Jesse y tu hermano Finn" **_ la chica estaba sonriendo porque para su amigo era toda una experta mientras que ella no se consideraba así.

"_**Al menos has tenido más de un novio, yo nunca he tenido novio ni citas"**_

"_**No te hagas el patito feo Kurt, si no has salido en citas no es por falta de pretendientes sino porque no quieres"**_

"_**no he salido con ninguno porque todos son unos cavernícolas celosos y posesivos, además nadie es tan guapo como Mi Blaine"**_

"_**Oh no, ¿otra vez vas hablar de tu enamoramiento por tu primo? Nooooo, por favor no me tortures otra vez hablando de lo perfecto que es, además sabes muy bien que pienso que ese romance si puede ser posible pero no quieres escucharme."**_

"_**Este amor que me inspira Blaine es imposible Rachel" **_ decía dramáticamente Kurt

"_**ya te dije que no, que escuché que mis padres decían que…." **_ La castaña fue silenciada por un dedo de su amigo en sus labios.

"_**ssssshhhh calla y no me hagas cometer incesto"**_

"_**pero no sería incesto, el incesto es cuando es padres e hijos y él es…."**_

" _**ssshhh dije que te calles Rachel ¿es que no sabes lo que es guardar silencio? Mejor vamos hablar de mis dudas y ya luego hablamos de lo que quieras."**_

"_**muy bien, si no quieres escuchar porque eres un cabezota necio y testarudo allá tú"**_

"_**sí, sí, si, como tú digas"**_

"_**Si Hunter quiere besarme ¿debo quedarme quieto o yo debo besarlo primero? tengo miedo de toser en pleno beso o de asfixiarme.**_

"_**solo has lo que sientas en ese momento y todo saldrá perfecto ya verás"**_

"_**¿Porque no tengo amigos gays Rachel?, si los tuviera todo sería más sencillo, no te ofendas pero no es lo mismo preguntarte a ti que eres mujer que si le preguntara a otro chico gay"**_

"_**No me ofendo te entiendo, cuando yo quería saber sobre besos hablé con Quinn y Tina en vez de contigo, porque me identifico con ellas así que entiendo que quieras hablar de estos temas con otro chico gay que entienda lo que estás pasando"**_

En ese momento a la castaña se le ocurrió una idea grandiosa, ya sabía a quién podría preguntarle Kurt todas sus dudas, solo faltaría que quisiera, por eso sonreía de oreja a oreja como una completa maniática.

"_**¡ya sé a quién puedes preguntarle Kurt!" **_gritó emocionada la chica sobre la cama de su amigo.

"_**¿A quién?" **_

"_**Pues a tu primo Blaine, tiene mucha experiencia en esos temas, no en vano tiene fama de ser todo un casanova, a pesar de que es mayor que tú por cuatro años ustedes se llevan muy bien y al ser gay puede ayudarte con todas tus dudas , ¿ no te parece perfecta mi idea?"**_

El ojiazul sabía que su primo tenía mucha experiencia en todo el tema de novios o mejor dicho con el tema del sexo ya que solo una vez presentó a un chico como novio mientras que los demás eran todas aventuras de una noche, lo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

"_**tienes razón amiga"**_

El ojiazul golpeó su frente al darse cuenta que no había pensado en su maravilloso primo quién de seguro le diría todo lo que necesitara saber sobre chicos, aunque existía un pequeño inconveniente, Kurt estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su primo algo no muy normal en una relación de primos, lo cual lo hacía sentirse como un pervertido_, ¿pero que le iba a hacer?_ su primo estaba como el doctor se lo recetó, pero si le preguntaba acerca de sus dudas estaba casi seguro que no escucharía nada ya que estaría más embelesado en ver la cara y cuerpo de Blaine, no podía creer que desde siempre estuvo enamorado de su adorable primito pero que a últimas fechas ese amor y atracción lo tenían más atontado que nunca, , para poder concentrarse y no perderse en sus sueños pensaría en hacer todo lo que su moreno primo le explicara con él y así pondría más entusiasmo en prestar atención, de solo imaginarse cosas sexuales ya se estaba poniendo colorado pero al mismo tiempo en su cara se dibujó una sonrisa muy traviesa que Rachel no pasó desapercibida imaginándose con ¿quién y en quién? pensaba pero no dijo nada.

"_**Decidido le preguntaré mis dudas a Blaine"**_

"_**Bueno cariño tengo que irme ahora o no llegaré a mis clases de canto, nos vemos Kurt" **_ambos chicos se despidieron de beso y la chica salió rumbo a su clase mientras el castaño se quedó sentado en la comodidad de su cama, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos de que su amiga se marchó cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, lo que era raro ya que no había nadie más en su casa.

"_**Hola Kurt veo que sigues tan guapo como siempre" **_Lo saludó un ojiverde muy conocido para él.

El ojiazul se sonrojó fuertemente ante el cumplido de Sebastián quién era el mejor amigo de su primo Blaine, lo que lo hizo pensar muy rápido que si Seb estaba en su casa su primo también, antes de que Kurt pudiera preguntarle cualquier cosa el castaño más alto se acercó y se sentó al lado del adolescente en la cama mientras ponía su mano derecha sobre la mano izquierda del chico pálido.

"_**No quiero parecer entrometido pero escuché la plática que tenías con tu amiga y quiero decirte que no necesitas ir con Blaine, yo puedo perfectamente aclarar tus dudas , te entiendo perfectamente porque yo tenía las mismas dudas que tú a tú edad y pase muchas vergüenzas con los chicos que salí y no me gustaría que pasaras por lo mismo que yo"**_ Sebastián siempre sería un conquistador y como tal sabía que palabras decir exactamente para ganarse la confianza del chico en quién estuviera interesado entrar en sus pantalones y él estaba muy interesado en Kurt, su interés no era reciente sino de tres años atrás cuando el adolescente tenía trece y él diecisiete, en ese tiempo sería muy mal visto que Sebastián intentara meterse a los pantalones de un pre-adolescente por lo que decidió dejar pasar el tiempo y cuando fuera mayor acercarse a él y _¿Qué mejor momento que éste?_ donde podría no solo ganarse la confianza del chico sino que podría enamorarlo para ser más fácil su objetivo de acostarse con él.

"_**¿Tú tenías las mismas dudas que yo Bas? No te creo" **_ decía un incrédulo Kurt

"_**claro que sí Kurtie, ¿no me digas que creías que siempre fui un casanova que no tuvo ningún tipo de problema con los chicos?" **_decía el ojiverde poniendo su mano en su pecho de forma dramática y graciosa al mismo tiempo.

"_**es que yo creí que un chico como tú nunca tendría ese tipo de problemas, ya sabes… eres muy guapo, alto, delgado, atlético con buen cuerpo "**_

"_**me agrada que me consideres guapo Kurtie porque yo pienso lo mismo de ti, eres extremadamente guapo y sexy y no cualquiera es sexy y tú lo eres naturalmente."**_

"_**¡Bas no digas eso, ni tú te lo crees!"**_

"_**Si lo digo es porque lo creo cielo pero bueno… cambiando de tema para no avergonzarte, me gustaría ayudarte si me lo permites"**_

El castaño asintió con la cabeza felizmente de encontrar la ayuda que tanto necesitaba.

"_**sí"**_

"_**Pero además de despejar tus dudas quiero que hagamos algo más Kurtie."**_

"_**ajá ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"**_

"_**Necesitas poner en práctica lo que te enseñé y me sentiría muy honrado si quisieras hacerlo conmigo… ¿tú sabes?, sólo para asegurarme que aprendiste la lección, pero si no quieres no hay problema, no quiero que pienses que quiero aprovecharme de ti"**_

"_**oh no Bas, yo jamás pensaría que te quieres aprovechar de mí, y estaría encantado de que me enseñes y practiquemos todo lo que aprenda, eres muy amable por querer ayudarme tan desinteresadamente, te quiero mucho Bas, te estaré muy agradecido de por vida".**_

"_**muy bien , entonces manos a la obra y la primera lección que te daré será como besar"**_

El castaño ojiazul se puso rojo pero prestó atención a las indicaciones que Sebastián le daba para dar un beso correctamente, como por ejemplo que cerrara los ojos juntara los labios y poco a poco fuera abriendo la boca para poder besar los labios de la otra persona así como su lengua, luego dijo que pasarían a la práctica y con pena y vergüenza Kurt dio su primer beso a Sebastián.

El beso fue muy emocionante para ambos, para Sebastián porque estaba cumpliendo su fantasía de besar a Kurt, no con un beso apasionado como hubiera deseado pero ese simple toque de labios y un poco de lengua le bastó por el momento, el ojiazul estaba feliz de poder haber dado su primer beso sin hacer el ridículo además de que ese beso hizo que sintiera caliente todo su cuerpo no solo los labios, un calor que para él era desconocido , un calor que era de deseo pero que por el momento no supo identificar.

Al separarse juntaron sus frentes y ambos sonrieron de felicidad, cada uno por motivos diferentes, de repente se escucharon los gritos de Blaine desde la cocina quién gritaba el nombre de Sebastián y el de Kurt ya que no los encontraba, el ojiverde pensó rápido y le propuso a Kurt que mantuvieran lo de sus clases y prácticas en privado, nadie debería saberlo o lo verían mal y mucho menos se lo podría contar a Blaine a lo que Kurt aceptó sin ningún problema.

El verdadero motivo por el cuál Sebastián no quería que Kurt se lo dijera a Blaine era porque el moreno a sus veinte años estaba perdidamente enamorado de su primo Kurt de dieciséis y si supiera que Bastián pensaba llevar sus clases no solo a besos sino al plano sexual su amigo lo despellejaría vivo, por atreverse a tocar a su dulce ángel pero Sebastián en verdad deseaba a Kurt y haría lo necesario por tenerlo sin importarle que tuviera que engañar a su mejor amigo.

Si todo salía como Sebastián lo tenía planeado no solo tendría sexo con Kurt sino que con el tiempo lo convertiría en su novio y más tarde en su esposo, el castaño ojiverde no podría tener un mejor marido que Kurt, lo deseaba para él, sentía que jamás se cansaría de ese joven que muy pronto sería todo un hombre, porque ya consideraba a Kurt como suyo.

El ojiazul se encontraba muy emocionado por su primer beso ya que había sido maravilloso, sintió mariposas y una atracción muy fuerte por el más alto, una que jamás sintió por nadie más, ni siquiera por su primo Blaine, suponía que todo se debía por haber experimentado su primer dulce beso.

El moreno asomó su cabeza en la habitación de su primo Kurt y al ver a su amigo sentado tan cerca de su dulce primo no le agradó para nada, frunció el ceño y como niño que le han quitado su dulce favorito camino directo al lado contrario de kurt para recostarse en la cama dejando caer su cabeza en el regazo de su primito y segundos después tomando una de sus manos para entrelazar los dedos mientras la otra la acomodaba en su cabello para que lo acariciara ya que amaba la sensación de los dedos de su adorado primo sobe su cabello y cuero cabelludo así sutilmente le dejaba en claro a Sebastián que Kurt era suyo y de nadie más, sabía que podía confiar en su amigo pero de todas formas su lado posesivo salía a la luz fácilmente y era imposible volver a ocultarlo.

Para Kurt era normal que su primo de la nada apareciera y se dejara caer en su cama y en sus piernas, que invadiera su espacio personal la mayoría de las veces porque desde pequeños fue así, por tal razón no lo veía ni sentía raro ese comportamiento en Blaine, aunque si notaba que solo con él era tan cariñoso y muchas veces posesivo, cuando pequeños se enojaba si algún otro niño robaba la atención de kurt por lo que siempre les hacía caras, gestos o simplemente les decía a los otros niños que se alejaran de SU Kurt porque era suyo y de nadie más, los adultos veían ese gesto con ternura ya que creían que Blaine por ser mayor cuidaba a su primo menor .pero nunca notaron que ese cariño poco a poco se transformó en amor.

Sebastián era el mejor amigo y confidente de Blaine por lo que estaba enterado que esas actitudes posesivas del moreno hacia su primo eran porque estaba enamorado del chico adolescente y no deseaba que ningún otro chico con intenciones románticas se le acercara, por lo que inconscientemente buscaba marcarlo como suyo y eso solo lo podía lograr con actitudes que no dejaran a duda que eran pareja, aunque no lo hacía consientemente.

Esas actitudes eran pasarle el brazo por los hombros para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, besarle constantemente las mejillas, entrelazar sus manos cuando caminaban, ponerse detrás de Kurt para abrazarlo poniendo su barbilla en uno de sus hombros y bromear ante cualquier pretendiente con que era el novio de su primo.

El ojiverde conocía los sentimientos de Blaine quién le aseguró que estaba enamorado desde hace tiempo de ese dulce niño que era su primo conociendo que era un romance prohibido y censurado, pero eso no detendría al castaño mayor en conquistar al ojiazul, Sebastián quería al moreno como su hermano , desde siempre habían sido mejores amigos pero lo que sentía por Kurt era mucho más fuerte que eso, así que no se detendría hasta conseguir al castaño, lo quería para una relación seria.

El moreno no era el único enamorado de Kurtie, ¡No!, Sebastián también lo estaba, no en la misma medida ni intensidad como lo amaba Blaine pero al final de cuentas era amor, la razón era muy sencilla , el castaño ojiazul escuchaba con verdadero interés lo que decía algo que nadie aparte de el moreno hacía, además de que Kurt lo había cuidado una vez cuando tenía catorce años y Seb dieciocho , había tenido mucha fiebre, estaba solo y el castaño paró en casa del ojiverde porque estaba buscando a su primo pero al no encontrarlo y ver su estado, el chico se preocupó que estuviera solo y sin los cuidados necesarios por lo que se quedó para evitar que la fiebre subiera mucho pudiendo provocarle alguna meningitis o algo peor, esa noche las dulces manos de Kurt lo cuidaron sin ningún otro interés que su bienestar, dándole unas pastillas para bajar la fiebre , manteniéndolo fresco, preparándole un caldo de pollo logrando que se recuperara muy rápido , ese simple gesto desinteresado jamás se borró de su memoria , y quería para siempre ese amor y cuidado que tuvo ese día .

Blaine no tenía idea que el amor de su vida muy pronto comenzaría a tener una vida sexual muy activa con su mejor amigo, quién conocía a la perfección sus sentimientos por el chico pálido, pero Sebastián ni se imaginaba lo que el moreno sería capaz de hacer por evitar que le arrebataran el amor más preciado para él.

_**Hasta aquí el primer capítulo que espero les haya gustado y atrapado para regresar a leer el segundo capítulo.**_

_**Me encantaría saber que les pareció el capítulo y los amaría más si me dejan un lindo review que es como un alimento para mí, ¡.aliméntenme!.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**Nati G. Colfer: **_ Aaawww que linda muchas gracias por extrañarme y aquí estoy devuelta esperemos que por mucho tiempo más, besos.

_**Jenny: **_Ya listo el nuevo capítulo.

_**Bruja inocente: **_Creo que en mis fics solo en dos ocasiones he puesto a Sebastián de malo, en _**"Cruel Destino" y en "El amor no tiene edad"**_ aquí no es que sea malo sino que al estar enamorado de Kurt no quiere perder la oportunidad de que Kurtie se enamore de él, ya que sabe que tanto Blaine como Kurt se aman, lo que sí está haciendo es ser un mal amigo con ambos y más con Blaine. Pero todo se solucionara muy bien ya verás

_Estuve muy ocupada esta semana por eso me atrasé un día en la actualización pero la siguiente semana prometo que será en viernes._

_Agradezco a mi amiga y beta por su ayuda PameCrisscolferette._

_Gracias por sus follow, favoritos y review._

_**CAPITULO 2**_

La cita de Kurt con Hunter resultó ser todo un fiasco, nada romántica ni perfecta como se la imaginó el castaño, el rubio no era lo que aparentaba ser, apenas llegaron a la sala del cine, las luces se apagaron cuando rápidamente las manos del rubio estaban por todas partes en su cuerpo, el castaño trató de calmarlo alejando sus manos de él, pero no pasaban ni dos segundos cuando de nuevo iba a la carga, por un momento el ojiazul quiso corresponder a los besos y manoseos de Hunter, suponiendo que era lo que debía hacer, aunque le pareciera algo incómodo, pero en cuanto dicho chico sintió que Kurt estaba cooperando se voló la barda, inesperadamente el adolescente metió una de sus manos dentro del pantalón del castaño, alcanzando a tocar el miembro flácido de su acompañante sacando un sonoro gemido de sorpresa, el castaño al sentir tal atrevimiento, sin esperar ni un segundo más sacó la mano del rubio de su pantalón , le aventó las palomitas en un acto reflejo y luego le soltó una sonara bofetada gritándole que nunca más se acercara a él.

"_**Eres un grosero Hunter, jamás creí que pudieras comportarte de esta manera, de haberlo sabido no hubiera perdido mi tiempo contigo, no quiero volverte a ver, pero sé que estudiando en el mismo instituto es imposible que eso suceda, me conformaré con que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra y si te cruzas conmigo haz de cuenta que no me conoces, porque yo haré lo mismo y será mejor que no me sigas"**_

El castaño salió de la sala corriendo lo más deprisa que podía, no deseaba estar ni un segundo más en el mismo lugar que Hunter, al menos no había más que unas pocas personas en la sala, y, afortunadamente nadie conocido por lo que el incidente tan desagradable que había vivido segundos antes no saldría de esas cuatro paredes.

Hunter le hizo caso al ojiazul por lo que no volvió a interesarse en él, él chico lo que verdaderamente quería era alguien fácil, con quién pudiera saciar sus bajos instintos sin ningún tipo de compromiso, quería alguien que tuviera sexo con él todas la veces que quisiera sin ningún tipo de restricción, y lo encontró dos días después con un chico de otra clase y así terminaba la aventura/ conquista/ cita de Kurt con Hunter.

Kurt salió del cine y camino por un buen rato por todo el centro comercial hasta que se logró calmar, después lo único que quería era irse a casa, así que se encaminó hasta el estacionamiento, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que no tenía como irse ya que había llegado en el auto de Hunter y ni en sueños le pediría a ese imbécil que lo llevara como hacían en algunas películas románticas, se dio cuenta que no podía llamar a su padre y pasar la vergüenza de contarle lo sucedido , sus otros amigos estaban fuera de la ciudad por un viaje escolar al que el ojiazul se negó a ir con tal de disfrutar de su primera cita, que resultó ser todo un desastre, tampoco estaba Blaine, su primo había regresado a Nueva York donde estudiaba, su viaje nada tenía que ver con sus estudios sino con su madre quién le pidió que la acompañara a un evento de caridad a los que ella solía asistir, su primo se había negado al principio a acompañarla, pero su madre hizo los famosos ojos de cachorro y él no pudo negarse, esa mirada convencía a todos, así que no había nadie a quién pudiera pedirle ayuda por lo que se resignó a tener que caminar para regresar a su casa.

Sebastián Smythe se encontraba en el centro comercial con sus muy buenos amigos Jeff, Nick y Wes, todos junto con Blaine estudiaban la Universidad en New York, pero estaban de visita por un mes en Lima debido a que la Universidad tuvo un problema en la institución y mandó por descanso o mini vacaciones forzadas a todos sus estudiantes decidiendo volver a casa.

Todos se pusieron de acuerdo y fueron al cine, la función era temprano y al salir se dirigieron al área de comidas, ya casi estaban ahí cuando el ojiverde giró su cabeza y alcanzó a ver al chico de sus sueños a escasos metros de él, al fijarse donde estaban sus amigos notó que Jeff y Nick ya estaban sentados en una mesa, Wes estaba a unos pasos suyos abrochándose las agujetas de sus zapatos, pensó rápido y les mandó un mensaje a Niff diciendo que su madre le mandó un mensaje pidiéndole que regresara, sus amigos entendieron y desde lo lejos lo despidieron con un saludo de su mano, al chico asiático le comunicó en voz alta lo mismo que a sus otros amigos y sin esperar respuesta alcanzó a Kurt para poder perderse entre la multitud haciendo difícil que sus amigos lo vieran.

El asiático terminó de abrochar sus zapatos, levantó su cabeza y buscó con la mirada a sus amigos, Niff estaba en el área de comidas, se levantó y en ese momento su teléfono celular se le cayó de las manos rodando un poco por lo que caminó para poder recogerlo, precisamente cuando lo recogió escuchó la familiar risa de Kurt el primo de su amigo Blaine, quiso ir a saludarlo pero se detuvo cuando notó que el castaño ojiazul reía en compañía de Sebastián, quién estaba evidentemente invadiendo su espacio personal, tenía una mano en la mejilla del chico y la otra en su cintura, de la nada se inclinó y lo beso castamente, el adolescente no se sorprendió por tal atrevimiento, al contrario, correspondió el beso un poco sonrojado, pero luego de un momento Kurt fue quién tomó la iniciativa y besó al más alto, algo que sorprendió muchísimo a Wes porque hasta donde él tenía conocimiento el castaño estaba enamorado de Blaine por eso es que no entendía en que momento Sebastián, el chico que no tiene compromisos y Kurt se hicieron novios porque no podía ser de otra manera, Kurt no era un chico para una aventura sino para una relación seria.

El asiático no podía escuchar lo que hablaban, se acercó lo más que pudo pero ni así escuchaba, cuando Sebastián lo abrazó y besó su cabeza notó que Kurt se relajó, dejando escapar unas lágrimas, ¿Qué le pasaría a Kurt para que estuviera llorando? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Wes era un chico que amaba los libros de aventuras y espionaje, así que, al ver tantos signos evidentes de que entre Kurtbastian (sí, así nombró a la pareja de Kurt y Sebastián) había algo sospecho, decidió que tenía que investigar, y con eso en mente, se puso sus lentes obscuros, y sacó su celular en modo de grabación, dejando varias anotaciones de voz.

"_**Kurt y Sebastián están muy amigables, más de lo que alguna vez los he visto, al parecer estos dos algo se traen entre manos, los seguiré y averiguaré que se traen"**_

Los dos castaños salieron del centro comercial y subieron al carro de Sebastián.

Wes los siguió, creyó que irían a la casa de Kurt pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando en vez de girar siguieron de frente en dirección a casa de Sebastián, el asiático estaciono una cuadra atrás para no ser visto, al llegar se asomó por todas las ventanas de la planta baja pero no pudo ver a nadie, entonces se subió a un árbol que estaba justo enfrente de la recámara del ojiverde y ahí los vio, ambos estaban en la cama de Sebastián abrazados y dándose pequeños besos.

Wes sacó su celular y marcó el número de Blaine.

"_**Hola Wes"**_

"_**Hola Blaine ¿Que tan cercanos son Sebastián y Kurt?"**_

"_**No mucho, son más bien conocidos ¿Por qué?**_

"_**por nada, simple curiosidad"**_

Wes se despidió de su amigo y Blaine colgó sin saber la razón de esa pregunta, pero no se rompió la cabeza sacando conclusiones, en su lugar siguió buscando en la joyería en la que se encontraba un dije y una cadena, en ese momento encontró lo que estaba buscando, un corazón partido a la mitad formando dos bellas piezas, uno se lo daría a Kurt y otro sería para él, así los dos estarían unidos por un hermoso dije.

Mientras tanto en Lima Sebastián encontró la mejor forma de consolar a Kurt para que olvidara el terrible incidente con Hunter, dándole otra clase, pero esta vez no era de besos sino de cómo desnudarse sin sentir pena alguna, desnudarse de manera sensual, cuando por fin ambos estaban desnudos Sebastián tomó la mano del ojiazul y lo jaló hacia la cama ante la evidente vergüenza del chico quién no se sentía cómodo con su cuerpo, pero el castaño ojiverde se encargó de acariciarlo y besarlo hasta lograr que se relajara y se excitara.

Sebastián sin pedir permiso se puso sobre Kurt besándolo apasionadamente y poco a poco se comenzó a frotar contra el otro cuerpo.

"_**oohhh Bas , no creo… aaaahhh… que deba hacer esto"**_

"_**relájate Kurt y disfruta de la sensación, se siente tan agradable"**_

Kurt no podía hablar, las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo eran maravillosas, dentro de su momento de lujuria se preguntaba ¿cómo es que con Hunter no pudo soportar que lo tocara mientras con Bastián se estaba frotando y estaba disfrutando muchísimo ese momento? .

Sebastián al notar que Kurt se dejaba llevar aprovechó y marcó el cuello del chico con un gran chupetón al mismo tiempo que se frotaban tan fuerte logrando que ambos llegaran al orgasmo, el ojiazul estaba en las nubes, nunca pensó que frotarse con alguien se sentiría tan rico, pero tampoco se imaginó que lo haría con alguien que no fuera su novio y menos aún se imaginó que no se sentiría mal, sino que quería repetir la experiencia.

Lo que no entendía es que Hunter solo le gustaba a secas mientras que con Sebastián no solo le gustaba sino que sentía mucha atracción sexual hacia él sin imaginar que cuando viera a Blaine esa atracción que sentía hacia su primo se incrementaría y lo haría cometer algunas locuras en una fiesta muy próxima.

Después de que Wes alcanzó a ver que se desnudaban no le quedó duda de que entre ellos existía algún tipo de relación, era más que obvio que Sebastián de alguna manera logró embaucar al adolecente, porque conociendo a Kurt sabía que no aceptaría tener una relación con dicho chico tomando en cuenta su fama, no quiso seguir viendo y se fue a su casa, para revelar las fotos que había tomado a la pareja.

Esa noche Sebastián se quedó a dormir en casa de Kurt sin que sus padres se enteraran ya que Burt y Carole habían decidido pasar la noche en un hotel para tener una noche romántica mientras que Finn estaba de viaje, esa noche Kurt repitió su encuentro sexual con Sebastián en tres ocasiones más quedando ambos muy exhaustos y cayendo en un sueño profundo.

Blaine por su parte no podía sacar a Kurt de su mente ni de su corazón, ¡no podía esperar más!, le confesaría a su primo sus sentimientos y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

Wes estaba acostado en su cama pensando en que nadie les había dicho la verdad a Kurt y a Blaine sobre su parentesco, lo que obviamente estaba complicando que pudieran estar juntos, el asiático se propuso unirlos y alejar a su amigo Sebastián de Kurt, no le agradaba que siendo amigos el ojiverde estuviera sacando provecho de la ignorancia de los chicos para su propio bienestar, cuando sabía perfectamente que ambos chicos estaban enamorados uno del otro.

A Wes nadie le contó que Klaine (como les puso a Kurt y a Blaine) estaban enamorados, pero eran muy evidentes las miradas que se daban, los toques y la cercanía con la que se trataban uno al otro lo que hacía muy obvio su amor, por lo que decidió que haría de cupido y los emparejaría en menos de un mes a partir del día siguiente.

_**Hunter se portó como un patán y esa relación hasta ahí llegó.**_

_**Blaine ni en cuenta que le están bajando al novio.**_

_**Sebastián está siendo muy listo pero que disfrute porque su tiempo con Kurt está a punto de acabar.**_

_**Wes como buen amigo ya vio que Seb no se porta como un buen amigo además de que al igual que Rachel sabe algo que nuestros chicos no y que podría lograr que estén juntos como pareja pero ¿Qué será?.**_

_**No olviden dejen su reviews, recuerden que es mi alimento, ¡aliméntenme!**_

_**Saludos y Besos **_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo para dejarme un review y darme su apoyo, muchas gracias a todos por sus lindas palabras, en verdad los amo mucho a todos._

_Todos los errores son míos porque éste capítulo no tiene Beta._

_Feliz inicio de año 2015._

_**Bruja Inocente**__.- Tienes razón, aquí Seb es un aprovechado y en este capítulo Blaine sabrá que algo pasa entre Kurt y Sebastián._

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 3**_

Blaine se encontraba acostado en su cama recordando felizmente el maravilloso día que pasó en compañía de su primo Kurt, estuvieron viendo películas, comieron comida chatarra, helado, refrescos y dulces, lo que más recordaba era que durante gran parte del día estuvieron en la cama del ojiazul abrazados y haciéndose muchos mimos, bueno… él fue quien recibió muchos más mimos, desde que Kurt amaba pasar sus dedos por entre sus rizos una y otra vez, había tenido su cabeza en las piernas del joven, luego de un rato de que el ojiazul pasara sus dedos por sus rizos y rascara suavemente su cabeza hizo que se relajara hasta el grado de que se quedó profundamente dormido inmovilizando las piernas del joven quién luego de un rato también cayó dormido.

Al despertar y querer mover su cabeza hacia el frente, Blaine sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello, dándose cuenta que su cabeza había estado mal acomodada y por ello se había torcido, al intentar nuevamente mover su cabeza soltó un grito de dolor, lo que hizo que despertara a Kurt, quién inmediatamente buscó de dónde provenía el grito.

El ojiazul sabía que dormir en una mala posición provocaba torceduras y mucho dolor, pero que con un buen masaje se quitaba o en caso de que no con algún analgésico, en este caso estaba seguro que haría efecto un buen masaje así que se ofreció a darle uno a Blaine.

"_**Blaine quítate la camisa y recuéstate boca abajo"**_

"_**no es necesario Kurt, ya se me pasará el dolor"**_

"_**nada de peros Blaine, ven acá y luego de que te dé el masaje te sentirás mucho mejor"**_

"_**No es necesario, con un analgésico se me pasa" **_

El castaño se cruzó de brazos y le dio una de sus miradas que no aceptaban un pero, por lo que el moreno no le quedó de otra más que obedecer _**"está bien, tú ganas Kurt" **_ el ojiazul sonrió triunfalmente porque siempre se salía con la suya.

Kurt era un experto en dar masajes, un año atrás tomó un curso sobre masajes y gracias a ello ahora los daba a sus amigos y amigas cobrándoles la módica cantidad de 20 dólares por sesión ya que si fueran a un establecimiento establecido la sesión de una hora les saldría en 60 dólares, sus precios eran inmejorables lo que lo llevo a hacerse de muchos clientes quienes gustosos pagaban la tarifa del ojiazul y todos quedaban satisfechos con dicho masaje ya que la mayoría iba por la sesión de masajes relajantes y reductivos, muchos hasta se quedaban dormidos de lo relajados que quedaban.

Así que por ese motivo estaba seguro que podría quitarle ese dolor de cuello a Blaine, se puso un poco de aceite de los que utilizaba y lo distribuyó cuidadosamente en sus manos, luego subió a la cama e hizo algo que su primo no se imaginaba, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, no pensó que esa acción haría que ambos pudieran excitarse ya que no lo hizo con esa intención, sino porque en esa posición le sería más cómodo y más fácil hacer la presión necesaria en los lugares indicados para dar el masaje.

El castaño puso sus manos en los hombros de Blaine y comenzó a hacer presión con sus manos de arriba hacia abajo, repitiendo el movimiento en varias ocasiones, luego llevó sus manos a la cintura del moreno poniendo sus pulgares para presionar de abajo hacia arriba hasta llegar al cuello y hacia los lados repetidamente, el moreno no pudo evitar gemir durante el masaje, primero que nada porque era la primera vez que sentía las manos de Kurt directamente sobre su piel desnuda, segundo porque el masaje estaba siendo realmente agradable, logrando al instante que se sintiera mejor.

Kurt por su parte recibió esos gemidos de placer con gran alegría, sabiendo que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, aunque también porque podía tocar más íntimamente al hombre del que estaba profundamente enamorado , pudiendo llegar a imaginar lo que se sentiría si en vez de ser un simple masaje esas caricias fueran parte de un encuentro sexual, de solo imaginarlo no pudo evitar excitarse, sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse en el trasero de su amor platónico, logrando en segundos una gran erección que no pasó desapercibida para el joven de rulos, al sentir dicha erección hizo que se encendiera como nunca antes, su cuerpo reaccionó por si solo cuando de la nada comenzó a levantar su cadera para poder rozarse más fuertemente, sacando en ambos varios gemidos de placer hasta que el grito de Carole avisando que estaba lista la cena los volvió a la realidad.

El primero en hablar para disculparse fue el adolescente quién se sentía muy avergonzado por su actuar, bajándose rápidamente de su primo y acomodando su pants para disimular un poco la erección que tenía en ese momento.

"_**Blaine estoy tan apenado, no tengo idea que se apoderó de mí para hacer lo que hice" **_

"_**tranquilo Kurt, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte"**_

"_**¿cómo dices eso Blaine? ¡Me estaba frotando en ti!"**_

"_**sí pero no puedo decir que no me gustó, tengo que confesarte que disfruté muchísimo que lo hicieras y hubiera estado encantado de que pasará algo más que eso"**_

"_**¡Blaine! **_ Gritó un poco escandalizado el ojiazul por las palabras de su primo.

"_**¿Qué? Es la verdad Kurt"**_

"_**no puedes decir eso Blaine, nosotros somos primos y no se supone que los primos se froten ni hagan nada remotamente sexual" **_ decía un muy sonrojado Kurt

"_**Si lo hicimos es porque obviamente nos sentimos atraídos el uno hacia el otro Kurt y eso no tiene nada de malo"**_

El moreno armándose de valor decidió que ese era el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos a su primo, era ahora o nunca y no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Lentamente se acercó y tomó las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, lo llevó a sentarse en la cama, luego soltó sus manos para llevarlas al rostro del ojiazul y dijo las palabras que tanto había soñado decir.

"_**Kurt quiero confesarte que desde siempre he estado enamorado de ti, sé que no debería de tener estos sentimientos de amor de pareja hacia ti, pero no puedo evitarlo, por mucho tiempo he intentado negar mis sentimientos, ahora es inevitable, no quiero que estés lejos de mí, siento muchísimos celos de cualquier hombre que pueda llevarte lejos de mí, por favor di que también me amas y que quieres que nos demos una oportunidad"**_

Kurt no podía creer que estaba escuchando de boca de Blaine lo que tanto había deseado escuchar, _¡que lo amaba!,_ era un sueño hecho realidad, por tal razón no pudo evitar decir lo que sentía por él.

"_**Blaine yo también te amo, al igual que tú creo que desde siempre lo he hecho, me encantaría que pudiéramos ser una pareja y pudiéramos gritarlo al mundo, tener nuestro final feliz de cuento de hadas pero eso no es posible, estamos unidos por lazos de sangre que hacen imposible una relación entre nosotros, te amo, pero es imposible lo nuestro, necesitamos alejarnos por un tiempo para que podamos olvidar esto que sentimos y cuando volvamos a vernos exista entre nosotros un cariño fraternal y nada más".**_

"_**no Kurt, no puedo alejarme de ti, te necesito como el aire que respiro, sin ti yo me muero, ninguna de mis relaciones anteriores han funcionado porque ninguno de ellos eras tú, tú eres perfecto y él único para mí, deseo tanto poder besarte, ¿puedo?"**_

Kurt sabe que no debería de aceptar, pero es más grande su deseo de probar esos labios, los cuales ha deseado besar desde siempre, por lo que sin darse cuenta sale de su boca un _**"sí puedes Blaine" **_cuando se da cuenta que ha accedido ya es demasiado tarde para detener el beso, el hombre que ama lo besa con una dulzura que no creyó posible que existiera, lo besa suave y lentamente, es un beso perfecto, con el toque exacto de amor, pasión y lujuria, ninguno necesita más en este momento que solo ese beso.

Ese beso no se compara para nada a los que ha experimentado con Sebastián, a su lado esos besos eran torpes, desesperados y vacíos; en cambio el beso del moreno es un beso cargado de mucho amor, se besan hasta que sienten que necesitan aire, se separan y al verse a los ojos ambos saben que no desean parar que necesitan más besos , durante media hora más continúan besándose, besos apasionados seguidos de besos dulces, tiernos hasta besitos de piquito, están concentrados en lo que hacen que han olvidado que Carole les aviso que la cena está lista hasta que el sonido del teléfono inalámbrico del castaño suena haciendo que se aleje para poder responder.

Mientras el castaño esta al teléfono, el moreno no puede ocultar que está feliz de haber besado a Kurt, el amor de su vida, ahora que lo ha besado está más seguro que nunca que lo ama y que nada ni nadie lo alejará de su dulce ángel, hará hasta lo imposible para convencerlo de que pueden ser felices, de que pueden ser novios y más tarde esposos.

Kurt le hace señas a Blaine de que saldrá de la habitación por unos momentos, el moreno asiente esperando que el tiempo de espera no sea mucho, pasados unos minutos escucha la alarma de mensajes del teléfono celular del ojiazul que suena insistentemente en su mesita de noche, su curiosidad es mucha y decide acercarse para ver quién le manda tantos mensajes a su ángel.

Blaine se sorprende al ver que aparece el número de Sebastián y un mensaje que dice:

"_**No puedo esperar a verte, cada minuto lejos de ti es un infierno, te espero en media hora"**_

Blaine no comprende que significa ese mensaje, hasta donde sabe ellos no son amigos, solo conocidos, intrigado camina a la puerta y la abre despacio para escuchar que la voz de Kurt se escucha en la planta baja, al parecer está hablando con Mercedes y pasándole algunos apuntes de la tarea, cierra la puerta muy despacio y abre el celular para entrar directamente al área de mensajes donde no solo encuentra un mensaje de Sebastián sino cuarenta.

Los mensajes van desde un simple y sencillo:

"_**Buenos días Kurtie"**_

Pasando por _**"Estoy muy feliz de que me dejes enseñarte todo lo que sé"**_

a _**"¿no fui muy rudo anoche?, la siguiente vez iré despacio" **_

¿Qué diablos? Pensó Blaine, no podía ser que Kurt y Sebastián tuvieran una relación secreta, primero que nada porque Sebastián sabía de los sentimientos de amor hacia Kurt, desde que él se lo confió debido a que es o era su mejor amigo, no se supone que los amigos te traicionan y al parecer esos mensajes estaban dejando en claro que Sebastián traicionó la confianza de Blaine.

Esos mensajes daban a entender que habían tenido sexo, no quería pensar que así fuera porque si el ojiverde se había atrevido a tocar a su primo, a robarle su inocencia, se arrepentiría de por vida por haberse atrevido a tocar al hombre que amaba y por traicionar su confianza.

Antes de dejar el celular en la mesita de noche borró el último mensaje, después se sentó en la cama intentando parecer relajado, lo hizo justo a tiempo porque ni dos segundos después Kurt entró a su habitación sonriéndole como solo a él hacía.

Kurt le recordó a su primo que al día siguiente estaban invitados a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Santana, el moreno jaló a su primo a la cama para volver a besarlo, el ojiazul no se resistió y así pasaron el resto de la tarde, por nada del mundo dejaría que Kurt fuera a la cita con Sebastián por lo que el joven decidió quedarse y hacer que el ojiazul perdiera su cita con el ojiverde.

El hombre de rizos azabache buscaría a Sebastián y el lugar perfecto sería en la fiesta de Santana, ahí aclararía que sucedía entre ellos, también le dejaría en claro que Kurt era suyo y que se alejara de él.

Kurt se dejó disfrutar de esa hermosa tarde en compañía de Blaine, al día siguiente le diría que no podrían volver a besarse, debiendo olvidarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Wes por su parte había conseguido suficiente muérdago para colocar en áreas estratégicas en la casa de Santana para así poder obligar a sus amigos Kurt y Blaine a que se besaran, esperaba que cuando se besaran se dieran cuenta que se amaban y que no podrían estar separados y ahí aprovecharía para decirles la verdad de su parentesco.

Rachel también estaba planeando encerrarlos en una habitación para que pasaran ahí toda la velada y al no tener nada que hacer se confesaran su amor.

La fiesta aclararía muchas dudas y haría que pronto Kurt y Blaine pudieran estar juntos y que Sebastián tuviera su merecido.

_**¡Blaine y Kurt ya se besaron!**_

_**Blaine ya sospecha que Sebastián no es un buen amigo y que le ha puesto más que un solo dedo a Kurt ¿Qué creen que le hará cuando lo confirme?**_

_**No olviden dejar sus lindos reviews**_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar)**_

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_Un agradecimiento muy especial para mi amiga y beta PameCrisscolferette._

_**Bruja inocente: **_En este capítulo Blaine le dará una buena golpiza a Sebastián.

_**Betsy C: **_Aquí habrá muchos besos! Y si , Wes y Rachel los juntarán muy pronto.

_**Jeny: **_En el siguiente capítulo habrá mucho lemmon

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 4**_

Santana tenía todo listo para su fiesta de cumpleaños número diecisiete que se llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde, eran las cinco y ya se encontraba arreglada y lista para que todos llegaran, estaba emocionada que en esta ocasión sus padres habían confiado en que mantendría el orden en la fiesta dejándola sola y sin vigilancia de ningún adulto, ellos estarían fuera el fin de semana y no deseaban llegar el lunes a una casa destrozada, la morena aseguró que encontrarían la casa tal y como ellos la dejaron, por lo que se aseguraría de que así fuera.

A las cinco de la tarde su primo Wes fué el primero en llegar, al verlos nadie se imaginaría que eran primos ya que Santana era morena y Wes asiático pero resultaba que la madre de Santana era prima del padre de Wes, lejanos, pero al fin y al cabo primos.

"_**¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano Wesley, cité a las siete de la noche y apenas son las cinco, llegaste dos horas antes? **_Miraba Santana su reloj haciendo hincapié en que todavía no era hora de que llegara, no es que se llevaran mal, pero no tenían nada en común, si lo invitaba era porque sus amigos sí le agradaban muchísimo en especial Blaine y Sebastián, a que los quería como si fueran sus hermanos.

"_**¡Primita bella!"**_ Gritó emocionado al verla _**"Llegué temprano porque quiero ayudarte a tener todo listo" **_

"_**Todo ya está listo Wes…"**_

"_**¿Señorita López puede indicarnos donde poner los bocadillos?"**_

Wes volteó a ver a su prima como diciendo ¡_ves llegué en buen momento! , _Santana al verlo solo volteo los ojos y dijo _**"Hazte cargo de eso"**_ y se alejó a otra área de la casa.

Wes se encargó de decirle a los empleados que dejaran la comida y bocadillos en la cocina, todo se veía delicioso, tomó algunos bocadillos, al fin que nadie se daría cuenta que faltaban algunos, lo que notó es que era mucha comida tomando en cuenta la cantidad de invitados, serían veinticincos personas según lo dicho por su madre, pero tomando en cuenta que su prima era alguien precavido supuso que era la razón de tanta comida, prefiriendo que sobrara y no que faltara, sin saber que realmente el número de invitados era de cien en vez de los veinticinco que aseguró a sus padres.

El primo de la morena se apresuró a sacar de su mochila una bolsa que tenía llena de muérdago, se dio prisa en colocarlo en todas las puertas de la casa, pegando otros en las paredes con cinta y otros más del techo. Si alguien se preguntaba de donde había sacado tanto muérdago, nadie lo sabía, sobre todo porque era una planta y tradición que se usaba en navidad.

La razón por la que el asiático escogió el muérdago era porque quienes estuvieran debajo de dicha planta debían besarse y escoger un fruto de las ramas, que supone representa las amistades largas y duraderas, fertilidad y buena suerte en futuros matrimonios, precisamente lo que él les desea a sus amigos.

La gente rara vez recuerda que una vez que todos los frutos han sido removidos, ya no deben seguir con los besos bajo el muérdago pero de todas formas siguen besándose por la emoción de hacerlo bajo la planta.

El principiante de detective estaba muy orgulloso del trabajo hecho, cuando estaba colocando el último muérdago sonó el timbre, miró el reloj, marcaba las seis quince de la tarde, no podía ser algún invitado, se apresuró a abrir la puerta, al ver quién se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta el chico no pudo más que sonreír poniendo ojos en forma de corazón.

"_**Hola Wes" **_ sonrió la chica sonrojándose al ver al chico quién le abrió la puerta y quién le robaba el aliento desde hace poco tiempo, más bien desde su ruptura con Finn hace casi tres meses.

"_**Hola Rachel, creo que te equivocaste de hora"**_

Rachel no podía dejar de sonreír pero al escuchar que tal vez Wes no la quería ahí tan temprano quitó la sonrisa de su cara, estando dispuesta a irse hasta que fuera la hora de la cita.

"_**Si… sí, estoy muy temprano pero puedo regresar más tarde"**_

"**No, por supuesto que no, pasa"**

"**Gracias"**

Blaine había llegado a la casa de Kurt a las seis y media de la tarde, en esos momentos estaba sentado en la sala de los Hummel esperando a que su castaño primo bajara, se le había hecho un poco tarde ya que ese día había ido a visitar a su madre quién vivía al otro lado de la ciudad con su esposo y sus otros dos hijos.

A las siete de la noche exactamente el ojiazul se encontró listo para ir a la fiesta de Santana, se miró al espejo por última vez quedando satisfecho de lo bien que lucía, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla negro muy ajustado combinado con una camisa de manga corta azul con líneas verticales grises acompañado de una corbata en tono gris claro haciendo juego con unos zapatos negro con gris, su cabello era un poco elevado del frente luciendo algo salvaje logrando un efecto muy sexy.

Al bajar las escaleras el castaño pudo observar que su primo lucía realmente guapísimo, con razón tantas chicas y chicos trataban de llamar su atención aunque las chicas no tenían ninguna oportunidad con él al ser gay pero los chicos… ellos sí que tenían oportunidad y muchos habían disfrutado de su total atención, lo que había provocado muchos celos en Kurt aunque siempre lo disimulo.

Blaine lucía guapo y sexy vistiendo pantalón de mezclilla negro camisa de vestir de manga larga negra y zapatos color café obscuro, su cabello lo tenía peinado con poco gel de manera que sus lindos rizos pudieran verse en su corte de pelo estilo brócoli, tenía un poco de barba de un día, pero tal como estaba era perfecto.

"_**Wow te ves guapísimo Kurt"**_

"_**Claro que no, solo me veo bien comparado contigo que pareces modelo de revista"**_

"_**Oh no, no, no, si dices eso es que no te has visto en un espejo ya que tú siempre te ves como modelo de portada, todo sexy, seguro e inalcanzable" **_Al decir esas palabras Blaine avanzó lentamente hacia Kurt tomando una de sus manos para hacerlo girar y cuando lo tuvo de frente sin pensarlo se inclinó y lo besó sin que el castaño se resistiera.

"_**Blaine para, no podemos besarnos otra vez, lo que pasó ayer no puede volver a repetirse"**_

"_**Claro que puede repetirse y no me daré por vencido hasta que logre conquistarte y seas mi novio"**_

Se escuchó una puerta abrirse y ellos se separaron rápidamente, Finn los saludó y preguntó a donde iban tan arreglados.

"_**Vamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Santana "**_

"_**¿Porque nadie me invitó, si ahí estará Rachel?" **_Preguntó muy interesado Finn

"_**Sí estará y no te invitó Santana porque no quiere dramas en su fiesta"**_

"_**Yo no haré ningún drama, en su caso lo haría Rachel no yo"**_

Kurt no podía creer lo imbécil que era su hermanastro, ¿en verdad pensaba que no había hecho nada malo para que su amiga se pusiera como loca en caso de verlo?

_**Flashback**_

Ella tenía razón en haberlo terminado, ella había querido darle una sorpresa, tenían un mes sin verse y ella lo extrañaba muchísimo y creyó que él igual, con el permiso de sus padres tomó un avión y se dirigió a los dormitorios de la Universidad y cuando llegó ella fue la más sorprendida cuando una chica salió del dormitorio de Finn en ropa interior y otra estaba en la cama con el chico y no precisamente durmiendo, la morena bajita alcanzó a la rubia que había salido del dormitorio del chico más alto y le dio dos bofetadas bien dadas para luego gritarle _"eso es por ser una zorra y meterte con mi novio", _ luego se apresuró al dormitorio donde un Finn completamente relajado luego de tener un orgasmo se recostaba al lado de la chica en turno, Rachel estaba descontrolada llena de furia y decepción que sacó a la fulana de la cama del cabello, le dio varios golpes para luego sacarla a patadas del cuarto de Finn y aventándole la ropa al suelo para que todos la vieran desnuda, luego se lanzó al más alto y golpeó su pecho hasta que se cansó, Finn no hizo nada dejó que Rachel se descargara y luego procedió a abrazarla pero ella lo rechazó.

"_**Me has decepcionado Finn, creí que me amabas, pero ya me di cuenta que no, que solo jugabas conmigo, ¿no podías esperar a que estuviera lista para tener sexo? ¿Tan necesitado estabas que tenías que hacerlo con dos golfas?, no quiero verte nunca más, hemos terminado"**_

_**Fin del flashback**_

"_**Rachel no quiere verte, no la busques, además ella ya no está interesada en ti, la ventaja de ser adolescente Finn es que te enamoras y desenamoras rápidamente y ella ahora piensa en alguien más"**_

"_**¿En quién?"**_

"_**No te lo diré, solo te digo que es alguien que es totalmente opuesto a ti"**_

Rachel veía asombrada como la casa estaba llena de muérdago, no podía creerlo, esa planta solo se conseguía en invierno y ellos estaban en otoño, ¿Cómo le hizo Wes para conseguirlo y luego para colocar tantos en tan poco tiempo¿ era un misterio para ella.

Blaine y Kurt llegaron a la fiesta a las siete y media de la noche, antes de cruzar la puerta ambos vieron a sus amigos, Wes y Rachel con una sonrisa tipo guasón, ambos sabían que algo tramaban pero no sabían que era hasta el momento en que cruzaron la puerta y fueron detenidos hasta que no se besaran.

"_**Alto ahí chicos, no pueden avanzar hasta se besen" dijeron al unísono Wes y Rachel**_

"_**Helloooo chicos nosotros somos primos y los primos no se besan, háganse a un lado" **_ el ojiazul trató de avanzar pero nuevamente sus amigos le impidieron el paso.

"_**Ah no, beso o no entran"**_

Los invitados que iban llegando se estaban desesperando de no poder entrar porque Kurt y Blaine les impedían el paso al no besarse.

"_**Ya bésense porque nos impiden entrar"**_

"_**El público nos ha pedido que nos besemos y no los vamos a defraudar"**_ así que Blaine sin pedirle permiso al castaño levantó sus manos y las puso en su cara para besarlo, no una sino tres veces seguidas, eran besitos de piquito, pero los dos sintieron que esos besos encendieron algo en su cuerpo.

Wes, Rachel así como los otros invitados gritaron de emoción al ver que por fin se besaron para luego avanzar y dejarlos entrar.

Kurt estaba muy apenado de que todos vieran que su primo lo besó, tenía miedo que les dirían algo malo pero _¡oh sorpresa!_ que nadie dijo nada malo, al contrario todos los felicitaban y los instaban a seguir besándose.

Siguieron avanzando y al llegar a la sala e intentar cruzar resultó que había más muérdago, todos los veían con cara de _"vamos, otro beso"_ ellos al darse cuenta que no podrían evitarlo volvieron a besarse, en esta ocasión Blaine dejó sus labios más tiempo sobre los de su dulce ángel.

La chica morena junto con el asiático cruzaron la puerta de la sala de lo más felices hasta que sus amigos recién besados los detuvieron.

"_**¿A dónde tan felices chicos?"**_

"_**Vamos por un refresco Kurt"**_

"_**Me parece muy bien Rachel pero no hasta que te hayas besado con Wes"**_

"_**¿Y porque tengo que besar a Wes?**_

"_**Porque se quedaron bajo el muérdago y luego avanzaron así que ahora es su turno de besarse y no me digan que no, o se quedan ahí?**_

Rachel y Wes se vieron por unos minutos, ambos tenían miedo de admitir que se gustaban, la chica además de pena de que supieran que le gustaba Wes tenía miedo de entusiasmarse y que volvieran a lastimarla pero al ver los ojos del asiático comprobó que él era diferente y que no sería capaz de lastimarla, Wes nunca había tenido novia por ser tan tímido por lo que a sus veinte años ese sería su primer beso.

"_**Ok, lo haremos"**_ afirmaron los dos. Luego de su beso cada pareja se alejó a otra área de la sala.

El castaño y el moreno estuvieron bailando por largo rato, no se alejaban del otro por temor a quedar debajo del muérdago con alguien no fuera el otro, solo se besaban entre ellos, Blaine estaba aprovechando la oportunidad que les brindaron sus amigos y no solo besaba los labios del ojiazul, sino también sus mejillas, su cuello, su barbilla, sus manos y todo lo que pudiera abarcar, disfrutando Kurt de la atención que le daba el moreno, luego de un rato él también comenzó a darle besos a Blaine quien con cada besito que le era dado hacía ruiditos de felicidad o ponía ojitos de enamorado.

Blaine estaba disfrutando muchísimo de la fiesta y mucho más de los besos, pero eso no le quitaba de la mente su idea de hablar con Sebastián y aclarar el tipo de relación que tenía con SU Kurt.

El chico de rulos negros sintió como su estómago hizo ruidos muy fuertes recordando que no había probado alimento en todo el día por estar tan emocionado de ir a la fiesta en pareja con Kurt.

"_**Rrrggggjjjjjjaaaaaarrr"**_

"_**Blaine ese fue tu estómago, lo que me indica que no has comido, ¿Por qué?"**_

El moreno se rascó la nuca, dándole una sonrisa al chico de sus sueños.

"_**No comí porque… y.. yo… estaba emocionado de tener una cita contigo"**_

El ojiazul abrió los ojos grandemente al escuchar que Blaine consideraba su salida como una cita, porque también pensaba lo mismo aunque no se lo dijo a nadie. No pudo evitarlo y sonrió.

Será mejor que vaya a traerte algo de comer y beber porque tu estómago pide a gritos comida.

Kurt se alejó rumbo a la cocina teniendo mucho cuidado de esquivar los muérdagos porque no deseaba tener que besar a nadie que no fuera Blaine.

Blaine escuchó la voz de Sebastián e inmediatamente se giró para buscarlo con la mirada encontrándolo en el pasillo que se encontraba a un lado de la cocina, de inmediato sintió aflorar todo su coraje, caminó en su dirección pero Sebastián todavía no lo había visto, estaba muy concentrado platicando con Tom un chico alto, delgado y muy atractivo, iba a tocar su brazo para llamar su atención pero antes de hacerlo Trent otro de sus amigos lo tomó de la mano y la jaló hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala para hablar con él.

Trent era de la misma edad de Blaine y desde que tenía diez años estaba enamorado del moreno, en cada oportunidad le coqueteaba intentando convencerlo de que era su mejor opción, no era tonto y veía claramente que Blaine estaba interesado en Kurt pero al saber que eran primos eso lo tranquilizaba porque nunca existiría nada entre ellos, el moreno le había dicho de mil maneras que no estaba interesado pero Trent no parecía entenderlo por lo que se vería en la necesidad de dejárselo muy en claro otra vez para que no volviera a intentar nada.

Trent se acercó coquetamente al chico de rulos y pasó sus brazos por su nuca queriendo acercarlo para poder besarlo, Blaine se sintió incómodo y volteó la cabeza evitando el beso.

"_**Trent por favor, sabes que no estoy interesado, no quiero ser grosero pero estoy enamorado de alguien más"**_

"_**Blaine si me dejaras yo podría lograr que me amaras y te olvidaras de ese amor imposible que tienes"**_

"_**No es imposible Trent, sé que Kurt que ama y voy a lograr que sea mi novio"**_

El rubio se enfureció porque siempre era Kurt esto, Kurt aquello, Kurt y Kurt y nada más que Kurt. Quitó sus brazos del cuello de Blaine y golpeo con sus puños el escritorio.

"_**Porque no entiendes que entre ustedes no puede haber nada y aunque así fuera Kurt no está interesado en ti sino en Sebastián"**_

"_**Kurt me ama y me lo ha dicho, solo dices que está interesado en Sebastián porque estas celoso"**_

"_**Por supuesto que estoy celoso Blaine, me he paseado desnudo frente a ti y no me has dado ni una mirada, te amo, pero a ti parece no importarte"**_ el rubio levantaba las manos al aire como signo de frustración y coraje, se pasó una mano por el pelo, comprendiendo que por mucho que amara al moreno él jamás lo vería más que como un amigo.

"_**¿Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, ya no me interesas Blaine"**_ y así de la nada el rubio salió de la biblioteca sin decir un adiós.

Blaine se sintió mal por no poder corresponder a los sentimientos de Trent pero en el corazón no se manda y él amaba a Kurt, era un grandioso amigo pero estaba feliz de saber que el chico se había dado por vencido y ya no tendría que soportar sus insinuaciones.

Al instante recordó que debía aclarar lo que sucedía entre Kurt y Sebastián, salió de la biblioteca y lo primero que vio fue a Sebastián besando a Kurt, _¡Su Kurt!_ apasionadamente, el castaño puso una mano sobre su pecho intentando alejarlo pero Sebastián no entendía la indirecta, al contrario puso un brazo en la cintura de Kurt para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo profundizaba el beso.

Blaine se puso morado de coraje, avanzó sin pensar y dejó que sus celos se hicieran cargo de la situación

"_**Sebastián suelta a Kurt"**_ gritó furioso el moreno

Al escuchar el grito de Blaine, el castaño se sobresaltó porque reconoció que su primo estaba muy enojado, Sebastián solo separo un poco sus labios del ojiazul y sonrió, no era así como planeaba contarle a su amigo que estaba enamorado de Kurt pero había llegado el momento.

"_**Deja de besar a Kurt o te golpearé Sebastián" **_ repitió nuevamente al ver que no lo soltaba.

"_**¿Qué?**_" Gritaron Kurt y Blaine

"_**Kurt es mi novio Blaine"**_ aseguró el ojiverde

"_**Eso no es verdad Sebastián, nosotros no somos novios"**_

"¿_**Claro que somos novios Kurt o si no porque nos hemos besado y tenido sexo?"**_

"_**Cállate" **_ gritaba muy avergonzado de que Blaine y sus amigos se enteraran de lo que hizo con Sebastián.

Blaine se lanzó sobre Sebastián y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad.

"_**¿Cómo te atreves a contar esas mentiras de Kurt?**_

"_**No estoy mintiendo…"**_

"_**No digas nada Sebastián, ¡cállate!, yo te pedí consejos y fuiste tú quién quiso llevarlo a la práctica "**_

"_**Eres un maldito infeliz aprovechado Sebastián, te odio, sabías lo que siento por Kurt y no te importó"**_

Sebastián regresaba algunos de los golpes de Blaine, no con la misma fuerza ni velocidad que el moreno a pesar de ser más pequeño en estatura que el ojiverde, Blaine tenía más fuerza debido a que era un experto en artes marciales, el ojiverde cayó al suelo cubriéndose el rostro debido a que Blaine comenzó a patearlo, Kurt al ver la escena tan violenta que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos corrió hacia ellos para tratar de detener a Blaine, por nada del mundo quería que todo terminara en una tragedia.

Wes también corrió hacia donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea y jaló a Sebastián mientras Kurt lo hizo con Blaine.

"_**Suéltame Kurt, deja que lo mate por aprovecharse de ti"**_ gritaba y pataleaba intentando zafarse del agarre del castaño.

"_**No Blaine, no dejaré que lo mates, Sebastián no tuvo la culpa sino yo por aceptar su propuesta"**_

"_**¿No entiendes que por mucho que lo ames lo tuyo con Kurt está prohibido Blaine? Yo si tengo oportunidad con él, solo tomé mi oportunidad de conquistarlo, no tengo porque avergonzarme de lo que hice, en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.**_

El moreno de la impotencia de las palabras dichas por Sebastián quería llorar de rabia y coraje pero no lo hizo, se aguantó.

Kurt sintió como el cuerpo de Blaine temblaba, quiso tranquilizarlo _**"Tranquilízate Blaine, yo te amo, no me importa que digan que nuestro amor es prohibido, aunque no podamos estar juntos siempre serás el amor de mi vida" **_Rachel no podía soportar dejar que siguiera la mentira o mal entendido, iba a aclarar todo en ese mismo momento.

"_**Kurt y Blaine pueden ser novios si ellos lo desean, no hay nada que se los impida, ellos no son primos"**_ dijo fuerte y claro la morena ante la mirada de confusión de todos los ahí presentes con excepción de Wes.

Sebastián soltó una carcajada burlona mientras limpiaba con una servilleta la sangre que escurría de su nariz y boca.

"_**No puedo creer que mientan con tal de que de que ellos puedan ser novios"**_

"_**No estamos mintiendo Sebastián, Rachel tiene razón"**_

"_**¡Vamos Wes, tú también!"**_

"_**La madre de Kurt y la madre de Blaine son amigas desde niñas, ellas se quieren como si fueran hermanas y un día comenzaron a llamarse hermanas y todo mundo que no las conocía de antes creyó que era verdad, cuando tuvieron hijos les dijeron que eran primos pero por sus venas no corre ningún lazo de sangre y sus madres no aclararon nunca la situación porque no tenían idea que sus hijos se amaban pero pueden preguntárselo y ellas lo aclararán todo"**_

"_**Eso… ¿eso quiere decir que Blaine y yo podemos ser novios si lo queremos?" **_ Preguntó Kurt esperanzado

"_**Si, nada les impide amarse y ser novios si ustedes lo quieren"**_ respondieron al unísono Rachel y Wes

"_**En ese caso",**_ el moreno se volteó para ver de frente a Kurt e hizo la gran pregunta _**"Kurt quieres ser mi novio" **_ el ojiazul sonrió porque por fin su sueño se haría realidad _**"sí quiero Blaine"**_

Blaine no perdió el tiempo y besó a su novio desesperadamente, luego se separaron para que pudiera quitarse un brazalete de cuero azul que usaba en su muñeca derecha la cual tenía inscrito su nombre, se la quitó y la colocó en la muñeca derecha de su castaño amado.

"_**Esto es un símbolo para que todos sepan que eres mío, que eres mi novio"**_ Kurt asintió y se lanzó feliz a los brazos de su hombre amado.

Sebastián quiso avanzar para separarlos pero Trent lo jaló del brazo impidiéndole que lo hiciera.

"_**Ya comprendí que Blaine jamás se interesará por mí y tú deberías comprender que Kurt jamás será para ti, al menos te queda el recuerdo de los momentos que disfrutaste con él, en cambio yo no tengo nada"**_

El ojiverde no dijo absolutamente nada solo se soltó del agarre de su amigo y abandono la fiesta, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la pareja que estaba siendo felicitada por todos por ser novios.

Trent se acercó a felicitarlos, se alegraba por ellos, pero eso no quitaba que no le doliera saber que nunca tendría el amor de Blaine, de ahora en adelante tendría que olvidarse de ese amor.

La pareja de nuevos novios lucía radiante y feliz, a ambos les brillaban los ojos, sonreían y se besaban frecuentemente ante la mirada de ternura de todos sus amigos, la noche fue avanzando, cuando estaban a punto de retirarse de casa de Santana vieron que sus amigos Wes y Rachel se daban miraditas de amor cada uno desde un extremo de la sala, al verlos se miraron y sin decir nada supieron que tenían que ayudarlos a que fueran una pareja.

Blaine llamó a Wes a la biblioteca con la excusa de que quería agradecerle el haberles dicho la verdad y que pudiera ser novio de Kurt, luego del agradecimiento le pidió que lo esperara ahí, que no tardaba, acto seguido Kurt hizo lo suyo con Rachel, le dio muchos besos en agradecimiento porque por fin era novio del hombre que amaba, la morena reía incontrolablemente porque los besos de su amigo le causaban cosquillas, cuando se calmó le dijo que lo esperara en la biblioteca y en un segundo la alcanzaría, no sin antes darle una bandeja con alimentos y refrescos, cuando la chica entró y acomodó todo en el escritorio la puerta se cerró de un fuerte portazo, Wes y Rachel corrieron para abrir pero no pudieron, por fuera escucharon las voces de sus amigos.

"_**Kurt, Blaine se cerró la puerta, ¿pueden abrirla?"**_

"_**Lo siento chicos pero está atorada, tendrán que esperar hasta mañana que podamos llamar a un cerrajero",**_ dijeron riéndose bajito para que Wes y Rachel no los escucharan.

"**¿Tendremos que pasar toda la noche aquí? Y si me da hambre ¿Que haremos?…. No… pero pero ¿ y si me dan ganas de ir al baño?" **preguntaba algo nerviosa Rachel ya que cuando estaba nerviosa le daban ganar de ir al baño.

"_**No te preocupes por eso Rach, recuerda que entraste con una bandeja de comida, ahí hay un baño, mejor platiquen y los veremos por la mañana"**_

"_**¡No se vayan!" **_

"_**Bye chicos, dulces sueños, pórtense mal" **_ gritaron los nuevos novios.

Y así el castaño y el moreno abandonaron la fiesta con rumbo a la casa Hummel donde luego de muchos besos Blaine se retiró, prometiendo volver al día siguiente muy temprano.

Wes y Rachel platicaron durante horas dándose cuenta que tenían muchas cosas en común, al final se quedaron dormidos en el único mueble de la biblioteca, a las diez de la mañana una de las sirvientas entro para hacer la limpieza y fue cuando por fin pudieron salir, luego de esa noche comenzaron a salir y al poco tiempo también se hicieron novios.

Los meses pasaron con rapidez y el noviazgo de ambas parejas se hizo más fuerte, en especial de Kurt y Blaine quienes ya hablaban de tener su primera vez, un acontecimiento que sucedería muy pronto.

_**Por fin se supo la verdad y finalmente ya son novios.**_

_**Blaine ya supo que Kurt tuvo algo más que besos con Sebastián pero cuando tenga su primera vez con Kurt ¿recordará que algunas técnicas las aprendió con Seb?**_

_**En el capítulo anterior no tuve muchos reviews, no sé si fue porque al quitar la aclaración los que comentaron ya no pudieron hacerlo, me encantaría que en este capítulo si comenten más.**_

_**Besos y abrazos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Bruja Inocente: **_Sebastián ya tuvo su castigo al perder la amistad de Klaine pero alguien llegará para alegrarle su vida.

_**Amop2018: **_Me hace muy feliz saber que te alegro con mis ideas locas y que me extrañabas, espero te guste el capítulo.

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 5**_

Los meses habían transcurrido rápidamente, sin darse cuenta Kurt y Blaine estaban a días de celebrar su quinto mes de noviazgo.

"_**Todavía no puedo creer que somos novios amor" **_ estaba feliz el moreno de poder decir que Kurt era su novio.

"_**Pues créelo Blaine porque es la verdad"**_

"_**No entiendo porque nuestras madres nunca nos aclararon que no éramos parientes, eso nos hubiera ahorrado mucho sufrimiento"**_

"_**Tampoco exageres Blaine, se nota que en esta relación la reina del drama no soy yo" **_ reía divertido el castaño.

"_**Mi amor no exagero, de haberlo sabido te habría pedido ser mi novio desde que tenías doce años, no sabes los celoso que me ponía ver que pasabas tanto tiempo con ese tal Jade y ni se diga de Adam, cuando lo abrazabas quería golpearlo pero siempre me contenía"**_

"_**¿Entonces era por eso que traías a algunos de tus novios cuando Jaden estaba conmigo porque querías ponerme celoso? Porque si es así, tengo que decirte que lo lograbas"**_

El moreno asintió y sonrió ante su declaración, porque en verdad esa época fue muy difícil para él tomando en cuenta que su primo era todavía un niño mientras él era un adolescente, casi casi se sentía como un pervertido pedófilo al que le gustaba su pequeño primo.

"_**¿Qué quieres decir qué lograba ponerte celoso?"**_ preguntó Blaine

"_**Ajá, siempre que te veía con algún chico ya fuera tu novio o una aventura lograbas que me pusiera celoso porque no soportaba verte tan cariñoso con alguien que no fuera yo, en ese tiempo no tenía idea de lo que sentía por ti era amor de pareja no de primos, algunas veces me ponía a llorar por las noches, porque te extrañaba demasiado y me dolía que no estuvieras ahí conmigo, cuando mi padre entraba a mi habitación preocupado por escucharme llorar yo solo le decía que me dolía el estómago o la cabeza y que con descanso estaría mejor, él me creía y me dejaba solo, hasta ahora puedo comprender que lloraba por amor, lo bueno que ese tiempo ya pasó y ahora finalmente puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos que eres mío."**_

Blaine no podía creer que Kurt también había sufrido y llorado por amor, se paró del sofá en el que estaba sentado y caminó en dirección a la mesa en la que su castaño amor estaba revisando algunos apuntes escolares, tomó su mano y lo puso de pie, le sonrió y le plantó un beso muy dulce, un beso que transmitía mucho, mucho amor.

"_**Te amo y estoy muy agradecido con nuestros amigos por haber logrado que supiéramos la verdad y nada pudiera impedirnos amarnos"**_

"_**Al único que no le agradezco es a Sebastián quién traicionó mi confianza y la tuya, no puedo perdonarle el que estuviera enterado de cuanto te amo y aun así no le importó ir tras de ti, sacando provecho de la situación" **_dijo el moreno en un tono molesto.

El ojiazul de pronto se sintió incómodo con la conversación, desde el día de la fiesta de Santana casi cinco meses atrás no habían vuelto a tocar el tema y aquí estaba ahora Blaine trayéndolo a colación, esperaba que no quisiera saber hasta donde habían llegado porque no estaba orgulloso de lo que hizo pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar la situación y tendría que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos.

"_**Kurt, mi amor, no te he preguntado lo que sucedió entre tú y Sebastián porque no estaba listo para escuchar tu respuesta pero… quiero saber si algo de lo que dijo esa noche es verdad y si es así que tanto es verdad y que tanto mentira, quiero saberlo por ti y no por nadie más".**_

"_**Blaine no quiero hablar del tema, eso quedó en el pasado y ahí es donde debe quedarse"**_

"_**Kurt si no me cuentas siempre voy a tener la duda de si él te obligó a hacer algo o lo que hubieras llegado a hacer fue porque tú quisiste"**_

"_**Puedo asegurarte que Sebastián no me obligó hacer nada Blaine"**_

"_**Amor quiero una relación basada en la confianza, he tenido otras relaciones y no funcionaron precisamente porque no hubo confianza, jamás les dije que no los amaba y que lo único que buscaba era poder olvidarte, quiero que en nuestro noviazgo seamos sinceros y honestos uno con el otro".**_

Kurt también quería una relación basada en la confianza pero no estaba seguro como tomaría Blaine el hecho de que hizo casi de todo con Sebastián, con la única excepción de que nunca le permitió que tomara su virginidad, ni siquiera dejo que lo tocara ahí porque esa parte era muy importante para él, solo dejaría que el hombre del que estuviera enamorado lo estirara y lo preparada para tener relaciones, nadie más.

En ese tiempo no sabía que sería Blaine el primero con el que tendría sexo pero en ese entonces esa posibilidad estaba muy lejana.

"_**Quiero saberlo porque cada vez que te toco me excito como nunca y quiero que si es tu primera vez sea algo inolvidable y único**_" tomó una respiración y continuó _**"si no lo eres no me importa, lo importante es que será nuestra primera vez juntos y será especial" **_

Kurt se sonrojó ante las palabras de su novio, porque aunque no lo dijera Blaine también lo excitaba muchísimo, en esos cinco meses no habían pasado más allá de los besos, bueno… corrección, los dos últimos fines de semana de ese mes habían sido algo locos, siendo adolescentes hormonales era normal que se excitaran fácilmente, pero lo sucedido en esas ocasiones era verdaderamente vergonzoso porque en cuestión de segundos pasaron de un sencillo beso a estarse frotando uno con otro, la ropa voló en pocos segundos dejándolos en ropa interior hasta que llegaron al clímax de su orgasmo.

"_**Me siento muy avergonzado de lo que hice, no quiero que sepas porque entonces ya no me querrías y no podría soportarlo"**_

"_**Jamás dejaría de amarte amor, mi amor es incondicional, yo no voy a negar que me pone celoso saber que no soy el primero con el que experimentas, pero tampoco puedo quejarme porque yo no soy ningún virgen, he tenido muchas relaciones con diferentes chicos pero no me agrada saber que otro tocó a mi novio"**_

"_**Por favor no pongas imágenes en mi cabeza de ti con otros hombres porque me transformaré en hulk de los celos"**_

"_**ok, entonces no lo diré pero necesito que me digas todo lo que hiciste con él"**_

"_**Está bien te contaré, pero solo lo haré porque no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros"**_

Kurt le contó a Blaine que con Sebastián aprendió a besar suave y apasionadamente, que se había frotado totalmente desnudo con el chico en varias ocasiones, que aprendió a bailar sexy en un tubo, contarle eso no fue tan difícil como creyó que sería pero no quería mirarlo a los ojos cuando le dijera lo demás.

"_**Kurt mírame, ¿Que más pasó?"**_

"_**¿Cómo sabes que hay más?"**_

"_**Porque no me miras, además conozco a Sebastián y sé que cuando un hombre le gusta llega hasta el final y tú le gustabas muchísimo"**_

"_**Yo…es que… ay es tan difícil, pero lo diré, yo le di sexo oral a Sebastián, él me indico como hacerlo, al principio no era bueno pero luego de practicar mucho dijo que lo hacía excelente, quiso que tuviéramos sexo pero eso es algo que reservé para el hombre que amo.**_

El moreno escuchó en total silencio la confesión del castaño, no estaba contento de escuchar todo lo que hizo con Sebastián, primero que nada porque creyó que solo le diría que fueron besos y alguna que otra caricia debajo de la cintura pero hasta ahí, pero escuchar que realmente tuvo sexo lo hacía sentir ganas de vomitar.

"_**¿Blaine no vas a decir nada?"**_

"_**Tengo que irme, no recordaba que mi madre me pidió que le ayudara con algo"**_

"_**Blaine no hagas esto, ¿dime lo que piensas?, no te vayas así"**_

Blaine salió de casa de Kurt enojado y furioso, no era correcto estar molesto pero no podía controlarse.

Kurt no supo nada del moreno por espacio de un mes completo, constantemente le llamaba pero nunca respondía, estaba comenzando a desesperarse, Blaine no tenía razones para sentirse traicionado, molesto podría ser, pero no tenía por qué ponerse así, en ese tiempo ellos no eran novios y si era sincero consigo mismo le había gustado, lo disfrutó y ahora resultaba que tenía que sentirse mal, ¿por qué?, el moreno había tenido cientos de aventuras y él no se lo reprochaba, no era justo.

Rachel y Santana habían sido de gran apoyo para el castaño durante ese mes y estaban con él cuando recibió la llamada de Blaine.

Kurt respondió felizmente creyendo que Blaine ya lo había superado pero _**¡oh!**_ Sorpresa que se llevó cuando escuchó la voz seria de su todavía novio.

"_**Amor creí que nunca me llamarías de nuevo" **_sonrío Kurt al hablar

"_**No te emociones Kurt, esta no es una llamada para reconciliarnos sino para decirte que creo que es necesario que nos tomemos un tiempo, que salgamos con otras personas y si después de un tiempo nos damos cuenta que nos amamos entonces podemos volver a intentarlo"**_

El ojiazul no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

"_**Ah, eso quiere decir que sigues molesto conmigo y no me perdonas que TU no hayas sido quién tuvo varias de mis primicias sino Sebastián, muy bien muy bien Blaine no te preocupes, si eso es lo que quieres eso tendrás"**_

Kurt colgó el teléfono y gritó tan fuerte como pudo.

"_**¿Qué te dijo Blaine?**_ Preguntó Rachel y Santana

"_**Rompió conmigo y dijo que debíamos de salir con otras personas y si eso quiere, eso le daré**_"

Las chicas conocían que Kurt no era un chico que se daba por vencido fácilmente y hacerlo enojar no era algo bueno y Blaine lo había hecho enojar, así que de seguro le iría muy muy mal.

"_**Dime cómo podemos ayudarte"**_

"_**¿Santana tú amigo Spencer está soltero?"**_

"_**Si, ¿por qué?**_

"_**Pregúntale si quiere jugar"**_

"_**¿Jugar a qué? **_

"_**Jugar a ser mi novio, sino puede buscaré a alguien más"**_

Santana al comprender lo que haría sonrío maquiavélicamente.

"_**Ahora mismo le marcó y te daré su respuesta"**_

Santana se alejó para llamar a su amigo Spencer mientras Rachel brincaba en la cama como loca porque lo que haría Kurt conociéndolo sería algo épico.

"_**Wow Kurt tu idea es increíble, como no se me ocurrió hacerle algo así a Finn, ¡Oh lo siento! sé que es tú hermano"**_

"_**No te disculpes Rachel mi hermano se portó muy mal contigo y si le hubieras hecho lo mismo no dudes que te habría apoyado"**_

"_**Bueno, mejor dime que tienes planeado Kurt"**_

"_**Algo que Blaine no se espera"**_

Santana entró corriendo a la habitación, por su sonrisa estaba claro que su amigo había aceptado.

Kurt había creído que para estas fechas ya habría tenido su primera vez con Blaine _¡pero no_!, resultaba que por sus celos habían terminado y ahora estaba planeando su plan maestro y al terminar estaba seguro que Blaine no querría dejarlo ir y por fin conseguiría su noche salvaje, corrección, haría el amor, pero sobre todo conseguiría que el moreno se diera cuenta que lo amaba y no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca.

_**Sebastián sigue trayéndoles problemas.**_

_**Blaine por celoso rompió con Kurt creyendo que podría olvidarlo, pero en cuanto lo vea con cierto rubio sus celos saldrán a la luz y las cosas se pondrán muy feas antes de que vuelva la paz.**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

_**Guest: **_me alegra que te agrade mi historia, gracias.

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 6**_

"_**Que comience el espectáculo Spencer, recuerda que esta es la única oportunidad que tendrás de besarme y tocarme todo lo que quieras, lo único que no podrás tocar será mi entrepierna, pero todo lo demás sí"**_

"_**Lo sé y créeme que voy aprovechar muy bien la oportunidad que me estás dando, sólo espero que tú novio no quiera matarme por tocar lo que es suyo"**_

"_**¡Oh! De eso no tengas la menor duda, pero yo no dejaré que toque ni un pelo de tu hermosa cabecita, aunque no tienes mucho cabello" **_ reía el castaño divertido pasando su mano por la cabeza del rubio porque aunque Blaine intentara jalar el pelo de Spencer su mano no agarraría nada ya que dicho chico tenía el pelo casi rapado en su totalidad.

Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y entraron al antro tomados de la mano, al entrar pudieron escuchar el sonido de la música muy alto, el lugar estaba a reventar, no por nada era el antro de moda, era un lugar en el que se podía ver tanto a parejas gays como heterosexuales bailando y besándose sin que nadie se molestara por ese hecho, cosa que hizo al lugar muy popular.

Spencer recorrió con su mirada el lugar para encontrar a sus amigos, a lo lejos vio sentados en una mesa a Rachel, Wes, Santana y Brittany, al parecer las chicas se habían reconciliado y eran nuevamente novias porque continuamente se besaban y sonreían felizmente una a la otra.

Kurt y Spencer se acercaron a sus amigos para saludarlos, felicitando a las chicas por estar nuevamente juntas, luego de unos minutos de plática las tres parejas decidieron ir a la pista a bailar, Wes y Rachel no tenían el menor sentido del ritmo pero igual se divertían, Santana y Brittany eran excelentes bailarinas atrayendo la atención tanto de hombres como de mujeres, ellas estaban felices de ser el centro de atención así que sin pensarlo hicieron sus mejores pasos logrando una gran ovación por su baile.

Spencer y Kurt también eran muy buenos bailarines pero a diferencia de las chicas no querían la atención de todos en el lugar, ellos solo buscaban llamar la atención de un solo hombre y ese era el ex novio de Kurt quién todavía no llegaba.

Cómo los chicos no tenían idea de la hora en que aparecería Blaine decidieron que en todo momento actuarían como novios, bailaban muy pegados uno del otro, reían y se divertían como cualquier pareja, hasta se daban pequeños besos, algunos muy inocentes y otros muy apasionados porque tenían que dar un buen espectáculo, el ritmo de la canción cambió a uno lento lo que hizo a Kurt poner sus brazos en el cuello de Spencer, el rubio puso una de sus piernas en medio de las piernas de Kurt para balancearse mejor y sus manos en sus caderas, ambos bailaban sensualmente al ritmo de la música, tenían los ojos cerrados disfrutando del sonido de la música hasta que el _"supuesto novio de Kurt"_ trasladó uno de sus brazos a la espalda del castaño justo en medio de su espalda baja apretándolo más a su cuerpo logrando sin querer, que su entrepierna se rozara con el muslo del ojiazul quién se sintió incómodo con ese acercamiento.

"_**Spencer aleja tu entrepierna de mí por favor por…"**_ Kurt no terminó de hablar porque Spencer comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, por unos segundos correspondió el beso pero luego se sintió incómodo e intentó apartarse pero sin tener mucho éxito, el rubio despegó sus labios del castaño solo un poco, en voz baja y sin dejar de besarlo le dijo _**"Blaine ya llegó y nos está viendo con cara de pocos amigos, es por eso que de repente te pegué a mí y te besé tan apasionadamente, sí yo viera que el chico que amo hiciera eso con otro estaría muy celoso, así que sigue actuando que de un momento a otro vendrá hacia acá"**_

Kurt disimuladamente asintió y entró en modo de actor, levantó ambas manos para colocarlas en la cara de su pareja y sin pensarlo dos veces lo besó como si no hubiera un mañana, ante esa vista Blaine no pudo resistirse y caminó en dirección hacia ellos, al llegar empujó a Spencer lejos de Kurt.

"_**No toques a mi novio estúpido, vámonos Kurt"**_

"_**¿Qué te pasa Blaine? Nosotros no somos novios, si mal no recuerdo tú rompiste conmigo y dijiste que debíamos salir con otras personas y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo, así que retírate y deja que Mi NOVIO y yo sigamos disfrutando de la noche"**_

Blaine no creía lo que escuchaba, eso no era posible, cuando dijo que debían romper y salir con otra gente no lo decía enserio, lo dijo porque todavía seguía enojado, no se puso a pensar que Kurt lo tomaría literalmente y tan rápido, ¿Qué no se supone que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Y cómo era posible que en dos semanas ya tuviera un nuevo novio? ¿Es que acaso su amor por él era una mentira?.

Wes y Kurt conocían perfectamente a Blaine y sabían que su silencio se debía a que estaba pensado un montón de ideas locas en las que seguro creía que Kurt nunca lo amó y por eso a tan solo dos semanas de haber roto ya tenía novio, Wes miró a Kurt y éste al rubio haciéndole saber con una mirada que tenía que provocar al moreno para provocar sus celos.

"_**Oye hobbit más te vale que no vuelvas a empujarme o voy a darte una paliza que no olvidarás en mucho tiempo, además deja de alucinar, ya quisieras que mi apuesto novio fuera el tuyo"**_

"_**¡No estoy alucinando bola de esteroides, Kurt ES MI NOVIO!" **_ El moreno ignoró al rubio y camino hacia Kurt para tomarlo de la muñeca y arrastrarlo rumbo a la salida.

"_**¡Hey! Te dije que no tocaras a mi novio" **_Spencer estaba muy metido en su papel, tanto, que jaló a Kurt del brazo para alejarlo del moreno y en un movimiento rápido le soltó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al moreno que lo hizo caer al suelo sin poder defenderse ya que había sido sorprendido por el rubio.

"_**Espero que con eso tengas suficiente enano"**_

El castaño al ver que Spencer golpeó a Blaine se enfureció ya que eso no era parte de su plan, el plan era ponerlo celoso no golpearlo, Kurt no pensó que su actuación se arruinaría, únicamente pensó en defender al amor de su vida.

"_**¿Qué rayos te pasa Spencer? ¡No tenías por qué golpear a Blaine!"**_

"_**Kurt no te enojes conmigo, todo tiene una explicación!**_

"_**Para la violencia no hay justificación"**_

"_**Kurt yo te amo, dame otra oportunidad por favor, me equivoque al romper contigo y me arrepiento" **_ pidió Blaine

"_**Aléjate de mí bombón" **_ dijo Spencer

Kurt quería reírse de como lo había llamado Spencer, al verlo se notaba que el chico estaba muy entusiasmado con su actuación porque a su parecer le estaba quedando perfecto, sin darse cuenta que estaba más que obvio exagerando, por lo que Wes intervino para hacer más creíble la actuación del rubio.

"_**No hay necesidad de ser violentos Spencer, me caes bien pero no voy a tolerar que golpes a mi amigo"**_

"_**Gracias Wes pero no necesito que me defiendas, yo puedo solo" **_Agradeció Blaine a su amigo.

"_**Kurt ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento por favor?**_

"_**Claro Blaine"**_

"_**No recuerdo haberte dado permiso Kurt" **_El rubio se acercó por detrás y tomó al castaño por la cintura apretadamente y le susurró en su oído:_** "Cielo te estás portando muy mal, cuando lleguemos a casa te castigaré y te follaré hasta agotarte por completo" **_ luego el brazo que tenía libre Spencer lo movió hasta que su mano estaba completamente en la entrepierna de Kurt, lo frotó varias veces y la última vez también lo apretó, el ojiazul no solo se enojó por tal atrevimiento sino que se enfureció porque esa era la única parte que le había prohibido a Spencer tocar.

Blaine vio como el rubio tocaba a su novio y quiso golpearlo por atreverse a tocarlo, en cuanto se movió para ponerlo en su lugar su amigo Wes lo detuvo y le dijo que no era necesario porque la cara de Kurt no dejaba a dudas que él pondría en su lugar a su noviecito.

Kurt no pudo evitar reírse por las ocurrencias de sus amigo, a Spencer no le agradó que el castaño se burlara de él porque obvio eso hacía, el moreno sentía que no respiraba al escuchar que el rubio y Kurt tendrían sexo esa noche, la manera en que lo dijo Spencer no dejaba duda que ya lo habían hecho pero al mismo tiempo tenía sus dudas porque si así fuera Kurt no se habría molestado que su novio lo tocara íntimamente.

Luego de controlar su risa el ojiazul comenzó hablar _**"No me hagas reír Spencer, ni en tus sueños podrías darme órdenes, castigarme ni mucho menos follarme hasta agotarme, ¿sabes porque? **_" Sin esperar respuesta del rubio siguió hablando _**"Porque yo soy insaciable y si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Sebastián quién es muy amigo de tu primo Nick, no habré tenido muchos novios ni muchos amantes pero tengo la suficiente experiencia para saber que no me agrada que ningún hombre quiera manejarme a su antojo, yo hago las cosas cuándo y cómo quiero cielo"**_

Kurt podría parecer frágil y débil pero para nada lo era, con una mano quitó el brazo del rubio de su cintura sin embargo el rubio lo apretó más creyendo que podría dominar a su amigo, pero que sorpresa se llevó cuando el ojiazul hizo palanca con su cuerpo levantándolo en el aire y dejándolo caer al piso para que lo soltara.

"_**Eso es para que no quieras pasarte de listo conmigo Spencer, dejé las reglas claras y tú no las respetaste"**_

Blaine y las personas que estaban alrededor no tenían idea de lo que hablaban pero de todas formas prestaban atención mientras la música se seguía escuchando y muchos de los ahí presentes en el antro se seguían divirtiendo.

"_**No te enojes Kurtie, solo quería ayudarte y que todo fuera más creíble y funcionó porque tu ex se enfureció… aunque lo arruinaste porque fuiste tú quien me puso en mi lugar en vez de dejarlo a él"**_ decía el rubio mientras se levantaba del piso algo adolorido

Kurt pudo ver la sinceridad en los ojos y voz del chico y lo disculpo _**"Esta bien, te creo pero no vuelvas a tocarme sin mi permiso Spencer o la siguiente vez no respondo de lo que pueda hacerte, y si, lo arruiné"**_

"_**¿De que hablan porque no entiendo nada?" **_ Preguntó Blaine

"_**Es algo de nosotros, no hace falta que entiendas Blaine"**_

Blaine no le gustó no saber pero no dijo nada, mejor se acercó a Kurt y volvió a intentar que lo perdonara _**"Kurt sé que tienes novio pero estoy muy arrepentido de que hayamos terminado, quiero pedirte que me des otra oportunidad, los celos me cegaron y por eso me comporté como lo hice, perdóname, déjame probarte que puedo ser el mejor de los novios".**_

Spencer y Wes decidieron darles su espacio y los dejaron solos, aunque ahí no había mucha privacidad pero al menos funcionaba para que pudieran hablar.

Las chicas veían toda la escena desde el segundo piso del antro, todo se había salido un poco de control pero había funcionado porque ahora Blaine y Kurt estaban hablando pero parece que esa noche no estaba destinada a salir como el castaño lo había planeado.

Dos borrachos aparecieron bailando muy cerca de él, decidió moverse a un lado para darles su espacio pero los dos hombres en lugar de alejarse se acercaron más, uno por detrás y el otro al frente dejándolo en medio de ambos, los dos hombres reían creyendo ser sensuales cuando en realidad hacía una muecas horribles, Kurt se hizo a un lado y ellos lo siguieron, intentó por el lado contrario y sucedió lo mismo, mejor empujó al de enfrente y salió peor porque se apretaron más, claramente podía sentir las erecciones de ambos presionando en sus glúteos y arriba de su pelvis porque el hombre del frente era más alto que Kurt, al ver que no podía alejarse de dichos hombres entro en pánico y comenzó a gritar que lo soltaran, buscó con la mirada al moreno que segundo antes de que los hombres se acercaran se había alejado porque había recibido un mensaje de su madre.

Blaine terminaba de escribir un mensaje a su madre cuando escuchó la voz del castaño algo desesperado y sus gritos de que lo soltaran, al levantar la vista vio que dos hombres grandes tenían a su amado aprisionado entre ellos, corrió al rescate de su amado y no le importó que era mucho más pequeño que ellos, al estar tan enojado la adrenalina lo hizo más fuerte, apartó a los dos hombres de Kurt empujándolos lejos y golpeando a uno de ellos porque no quería soltar a su castaño, luego de varios empujones más, los hombres se perdieron entre el gentío.

"_**Estas bien mi amor, no te hicieron daño"**_

"_**Blaine, me salvaste, estaba muy asustado nunca estuve en una situación así, gracias por ayudarme cielito"**_

Blaine sonrió por el apodo que su Kurt le había dicho.

Wes, Spencer, Rachel, Britany y Santana llegaron a ellos corriendo para ayudar a Blaine a alejar a los sujetos abusivos esos, pero al llegar ya se habían ido.

Todos los chicos agradecieron a Blaine por ser un héroe al rescatar a Kurt, ambos ya se encontraban más calmados y tranquilos, el susto ya había pasado.

"_**Kurt te extraño, te amo, sé que tú también me amas aunque lo niegues, ¿por favor dame una oportunidad?"**_

"_**Anda Kurt ya dile que sí, no por nada dejé que me gritaras y me tiraras al suelo"**_

"_**Cállate Spencer"**_

Blaine enseguida comprendió que Spencer se hizo pasar por novio de Kurt para darle celos y si lo tocó en sus partes íntimas fue para provocarlo y no por faltarle al respeto.

"_**¿Todo fue un engaño Kurt?"**_

"_**No, claro que no, lo que sucede es que Spencer y yo decidimos intentarlo pero al parecer no funcionó y yo le dije que era mejor dejarlo, que seamos solo amigos por…"**_

Spencer ya no soportaba verlos separados y decidió intervenir _**"No le hagas caso Blaine, todo fue un engaño así que quiero escuchar que son novios otra vez"**_

"_**¿Spencer eres mi amigo o el de Blaine? **_ Preguntó Kurt algo molesto de que estaba aclarando que todo fue un engaño.

"_**Soy tu amigo Kurt, pero no hagas esperar más a tu ex y dile que si para que vuelva a ser tu novio"**_

"_**Esta bien, si quiero ser tu novio otra vez Blaine"**_

"_**siiiiiiii"**_

Blaine y Kurt se besaron para sellar el que nuevamente eran novios, luego abandonaron el antro para pasar tiempo juntos y a solas mientras sus amigos se quedaron unas horas más disfrutando de la música.

_**K Y B**_

_**Dos semanas después**_

Los chicos habían hablado de lo que querían de la relación y lo que esperaban, decidieron que no tendrían secretos entre ellos, sabían que se amaban, que muchas veces los celos de Blaine y el temperamento de Kurt provocaban malos entendidos y fricciones pero luego de su ruptura comprendieron que la confianza es lo principal en una relación estable y feliz.

Kurt le contó a su moreno que había hablado con Sebastián, el chico estaba arrepentido de cómo había actuado con Blaine pero que no podía arrepentirse de haber intentado conquistarlo porque lo hizo por amor, pero que lamentaba que en ese proceso arruinó su amistad con el moreno, el ojiazul le dejó en claro que no podían ser amigos pero que no le guardaba ningún rencor porque en ese tiempo era libre y no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie, además de que nunca lo obligó a hacer nada que no quisiera, Sebastián comprendió y prometió no entrometerse en su relación.

Blaine lo tomó bien, sabía que Sebastián no era un mal hombre, ya lo había perdonado por traicionarlo pero una amistad entre ellos ya no era posible, toda amistad se había roto para siempre.

Esa noche sería su primera vez juntos y estaban decididos a que todo saliera perfecto y así iba a ser.

Blaine había exentado todos sus exámenes por lo que no tendría que presentar el exámen final ya que tenía un promedio de diez, por lo que en vez de llegar el viernes en la tarde a Lima llegó desde un miércoles, aprovechó esos días para hacer una reservación en un hotel en Westerville para el sábado asegurándose así que nadie les impediría amarse por primera vez.

El sábado llegó, Blaine llevó a comer y a dar un paseo a Kurt, a eso de las seis llegaron al hotel, entraron a su habitación y sin perder el tiempo ambos corrieron y saltaron a la cama donde gritaron como niños pequeños porque estaban felices de que todo estaba saliendo bien.

Se besaron por espacio de diez minutos, después cada uno comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar totalmente desnudos, subieron a la cama sin dejar de mirar al otro, se metieron debajo de las sábanas donde comenzaron a tocarse, besarse y explorar por completo el cuerpo del otro.

"_**Te amo tanto Kurt, creí que jamás llegaría este momento"**_

"_**También de amo Blaine y estuvimos a nada de echar a perder lo nuestro"**_

Cada caricia que se daban estaba llena de amor y pasión pero el castaño ya estaba desesperado de que no avanzaran más así que abrazó al moreno para voltearse y dejarlo debajo de él y así Kurt quedando arriba.

"_**Amor necesito que me toques y me hagas el amor ahora, no mañana"**_

Blaine sonrió porque su novio era un desesperado pero precisamente por eso lo amaba, por ser tan impulsivo y más cuando se trataba de sexo.

Desde que habían vuelto hacía dos semanas el castaño cada noche sin falta se había estirado hasta que pudiera entrar un consolador con forma del pene de tamaño normal porque no quería que su primera vez fuera dolorosa e inexperta, al menos así sabría que esperar.

Kurt bajó del cuerpo de su novio y con gran habilidad comenzó a estirarse procurando que Blaine pudiera ver el espectáculo para excitarlo aun más.

Cuando estuvo listo se inclinó y beso el miembro de Blaine en varias ocasiones para que estuviera más duro de lo que estaba, el moreno sentía que no resistiría más y podría venir en cualquier momento, no cabía duda que su novio era un experto en lograr excitarlo.

Kurt se sentó a horcajadas sobre Blaine, tomó con cuidado su miembro y lo guio a su entrada, poco a poco fue dejándose caer hasta todo estuvo dentro, espero unos segundos hasta sentirse seguro de moverse, el moreno estaba gimiendo desesperado.

"_**Kurt muevete necesito follarte ya"**_

Kurt obedeció a su novio y comenzó a montarlo como todo un experto y con mucha rapidez, cualquiera que lo viera no creería que era su primera vez, parecía todo un experto, montó a Blaine con rapidez y dureza, a los pocos minutos Blaine no pudo contenerse y llegó en el trasero de su novio, el castaño gimió al sentir la venida caliente en su trasero.

Cuando decidieron que harían el amor Kurt le pidió a Blaine que se hiciera análisis para estar seguros que estuviera sano, esa no era la única razón, también lo hacía porque no deseaba usar condones cada vez que lo hicieran, una de sus fantasías era sentir la venida de su novio en todo su cuerpo algo que excitó y animó al moreno en hacerse los exámenes rápido y sin perder tiempo.

Blaine se dio cuenta que Kurt todavía no había llegado al orgasmo así que intentó tomar el miembro de su amado para masturbarlo pero Kurt no dejó que lo tocara.

"_**Aleja esa mano de mí Anderson"**_

"_**Quiero ayudarte a venir amor"**_

"_**Por supuesto que me ayudarás pero así no" **_ Blaine sabía que Kurt tenía algo planeado pero no sabía qué.

Kurt se levantó del miembro de su novio y disfrutó la sensación de sentir su semen deslizarse por sus piernas, eso lo excitó más de lo que ya estaba, le pidió a su novio que se diera vuelta para darle un masaje, pero el masaje que le dio a su novio no fue para relajarlo sino para excitarlo, lamió y mordió su espalda, se tomó su tiempo para ir bajando hasta llegar a sus glúteos, redondos y muy apetecibles, también los mordió y les dio unas nalgaditas, nada demasiado fuertes solo lo suficiente para excitarlo.

Blaine estaba gimiendo de placer y su miembro ya estaba listo para una segunda ronda pero Kurt todavía quería jugar un poco más con él. Separó sus glúteos y lamio su entrada disfrutando del temblor del moreno que no esperaba esa caricia.

"_**¿Blaine estás listo para la segunda ronda?"**_

"_**sí, sí, sí, ya estoy listo amor"**_

"_**Perfecto porque yo también"**_

Kurt vació un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y comenzó a preparar a su moreno quién se tensó un poco al sentir la intrusión.

"_**Kurt soy virgen" **_ dijo tímidamente Blaine

"_**¿Pero es que acaso tú nunca…?**_

"_**He tenido mucho sexo pero nunca he dejado que nadie me penetre, siempre quise esperar por el chico indicado y ese eres tú**_" sonrió amorosamente a Kurt.

"_**¿Podemos ir despacio?"**_

"_**Iremos todo lo despacio que necesites Blaine"**_

Kurt se aseguró de estirar muy bien a Blaine para no lastimarlo, cuando estuvo listo entró muy despacio, se alegró que su novio solo sintió una ligera molestia pero ningún tipo de dolor, ambos disfrutaron plenamente de esa segunda ronda dónde llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo entre dulces palabras de amor.

"_**Wow veo que no mentías cuando decías que eras insaciable Kurt"**_

El ojiazul soltó una carcajada _**"Claro que no mentía amor, espero que te recuperes pronto porque no nos iremos hasta que tenga la tercer ronda de sexo"**_

Blaine lo miró con cara de asustado. _**"¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez Kurtie?" ¿Cómo es que todavía tienes fuerzas?"**_

"_**Es que yo solo he venido una vez y tú dos Blaine, pero no te asustes que estos maratones no serán cosa de todos los días, solo los fines de semana"**_

"_**Ay entonces tengo que tenerte miedo" **_reía felizmente Blaine

Antes de abandonar el hotel lo hicieron una tercera vez, luego se bañaron y el moreno llevó a Kurt a su casa donde se despidieron prometiendo verse al día siguiente, esa noche ambos cayeron rendidos porque su primera, segunda y tercera vez habían sido perfectas, ambos dejaron de ser vírgenes la misma noche, sabían que se amaban y que su amor era para siempre.

Cada uno en su cama se quedó dormido con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**¿Qué les pareció, les gustó el capítulo?**_

_**Por fin son novios y finalmente tuvieron su primera vez.**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el lemmon.**_

_**El siguiente capítulo será el final de la historia.**_

_**Besos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO Y MPREG.**_

Agradezco a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar esta historia y a los que solo leen.

_**LECCIONES PRIVADAS**_

_**CAPITULO 7**_

**DIEZ AÑOS DESPUES**

Kurt y Blaine eran muy felices, tenían siete años de casados, cuatro hijos y uno más en camino.

Kurt estudió educación sexual y se convirtió en un sexólogo reconocido, daba conferencias para todo tipo de públicos, desde niños pasando por jóvenes hasta llegar a los adultos, se presentaba en programas de televisión siempre que lo invitaran y en más de un programa tuvo su propia sección de sexualidad en donde daba consejos, despejaba dudas e invitaba a practicar algunas sugerencias que daba al finalizar su sección, también escribió dos libros, era un hombre muy ocupado pero por nada del mundo descuidaba ni a su marido ni a sus hijos, trabajaba tres días a la semana y el resto se los dedicaba a su familia.

Blaine estaba muy feliz de tener una familia grande y unida, él a diferencia de sus padres siempre consideró la familia como su principal prioridad, aunque sus padres lo amaban siempre estaban lejos y siempre añoró estar más con ellos.

El castaño se casó con veintiún años mientras que el moreno lo hizo con veinticinco, la boda fue tal y como Kurt lo quiso, fue una boda elegante, con amigos y familiares, la familia de ambos estaba muy emocionada de que ahora sí serían familia y que ambas amigas serían abuelas de los mismos nietos cuando éstos llegaran.

Un año después sin que lo planearan el ojiazul resultó embarazado, fue una total sorpresa porque Kurt se había puesto un parche anticonceptivo, el parche tenía una duración de seis meses y solo habían transcurrido cuatro, creyó que el moreno se enojaría porque no habían platicado seriamente sobre el tema de los hijos, pero la reacción de su marido fue de total alegría y felicidad; Blaine amaba a los niños y ser padre era uno de sus más grandes sueños, aunque su alegría se vio un poco mermada al saber que esperaban dos bebes y no uno, el dinero no era problema, el saber que tendría la responsabilidad de criar dos hijos lo hizo volverse loco de preocupación porque deseaba ser un buen padre, todavía no nacían y ya estaba buscándoles el kínder y viendo en que Universidad los inscribiría hasta que Kurt lo hizo reaccionar diciéndole que todavía faltaba muchísimo y no había razón para enloquecer.

Nueve meses después nacieron las gemelas Milly y Mayi, las niñas eran hermosas, eran el orgullo de sus padres, ambas tenían la belleza de sus padres, Milly era la más traviesa de las dos niñas, era un pequeño tornado, si sus padres se descuidaban por tan solo un segundo la niña podría ocasionar muchos problemas, en una ocasión cuando acababa de cumplir cinco años se escondió en el armario de sus papis porque quería ver cuando la cigüeña dejara a sus hermanitas, sus padres estaban en medio de besos y caricias bastante subidas de tono hasta que se detuvieron abruptamente cuando se escuchó el grito de felicidad de una pequeñita que decía _**: "La encontré, la encontré, la encontré"**_ y en ese momento los adultos buscaron de dónde provenía esa voz, encontrando a su Milly con uno de los corbatines de Blaine en sus manos, el corbatín era uno que tenía muñequitos de nieve que tanto le gustaba a la niña, a partir de ese día los adultos se aseguraban de que sus niñas estuvieran en su habitación bien dormiditas antes de iniciar cualquier encuentro sexual.

Mayi era un encanto de niña, era más callada y tranquila que su hermana, la pequeña podía jugar por horas con sus muñecas y juguetes siempre y cuando tuviera algo que comer ya que era muy comelona.

"_**Blaine si en tu familia ni en la mía hay antecedentes de gemelos ni partos múltiples no entiendo cómo nosotros tuvimos gemelas"**_

"_**Es la naturaleza Kurtie y estoy muy feliz de tener a nuestros tesoros"**_

"_**Yo también amo a mis hijas mi amor, son una gran bendición pero me intriga ¿cómo fue posible?"**_

Las gemelas tenían dos años cuando Blaine de la nada comenzó a vomitar por las mañanas, tener antojos raros y estar muy sensible, el deseo sexual de Kurt aumentó todavía más si eso era posible al igual que su apetito y de cualquier cosa lloraba, además de que se veía más radiante y sexy de lo normal, tenía un brillo en sus ojos que los hacía lucir más azules que siempre.

Rachel conocía muy bien a Kurt, ella notó los cambios en sus amigos y supo al instante lo que pasaba: _**"¡Kurt estaba embarazado!".**_

"_**Kurt me he dado cuenta que tú y Blaine están raros y solo actúan así cuando estás embarazado" **_ la morena soltó la bomba.

El castaño se giró tan rápido a su amiga que casi se tuerce el cuello.

"_**¡No! Eso no es posible Rachel, me estoy cuidando, me he estado inyectando porque los parches no me funcionaron"**_

"_**Pues los anticonceptivos no te funcionaron Kurt, estoy segura que estás embarazado, mejor hazte una prueba y así sabrás si mis sospechas son correctas o no"**_

Kurt se hizo una prueba de sangre ese mismo día y cuarenta y cinco minutos después tenía el resultado en sus manos, tenía miedo de abrir el sobre pero se dio valor y comprobó que efectivamente estaba embarazado otra vez, la noticia lo hizo feliz porque podrían tener el varoncito que les faltaba.

Estaban ilusionados de ser nuevamente padres, querían un niño y así completarían su familia, pero ¡Oh! Sorpresa, no tendrían un hijo, serían dos.

"_**¿Cómo que serán mellizas?" **_Preguntaba el moreno _**"Yo creí que era un solo bebé y que sería niño"**_

"_**¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de cuatro niñas? Me volveré loco"**_

"_**Tranquilo amor, yo te ayudaré, además contrataremos a alguien que te ayude con las niñas"**_

"_**Está bien pero éste es mi último embarazo Blaine, no puedo tener más hijos… no lo digo porque mi cuerpo cambia sino porque no es bueno tener cesáreas tan seguidas, es peligroso cielo"**_

"_**Lo sé cariño, apenas han pasado dos años y el doctor nos dijo que lo recomendable era esperar cuatro años, éste embarazo es el último Kurt, me haré la vasectomía y así ya no tendrás que usar ningún método anticonceptivo."**_

El matrimonio no se entristeció al saber que no tendría el niño que tanto querían, lo único que querían era que nacieran sanas y saludables.

Las mellizas nacieron muy saludables, las llamaron Adriana y Pame, las niñas eran preciosas, conforme iban creciendo se notó la personalidad de cada una, Pame era encantadora pero si la hacían enojar era todo un pequeño demonio que solo se tranquilizaba si alguno de sus padres la cargaba hasta quedarse dormida.

Adriana era una niña con mucha energía y muy risueña, la pequeñita no se separaba de su papi Kurt, ni siquiera cuando iba al baño y dejarla con sus hermanas cuando su papi tenía que trabajar era muy difícil ya que Adri era la más apegada a su papi.

La familia estaba completa, tenían trabajos que amaban, tenían salud y amor no podían pedir nada más a la vida. Eran felices.

_**K Y B **_

Sebastián fue novio de Cooper por un año, la relación no funcionó porque el actor era demasiado coqueto y no perdía oportunidad de dormir con cualquier chica o chico que le pareciera hermoso, el ojiverde se había enamorado del actor pero al ver que su relación solo funcionaba de un solo lado decidió terminar la relación, para no caer en la tentación de regresar ante la insistencia de Cooper decidió poner tierra de por medio, regresó a París por espacio de tres años donde se dedicó a dirigir una galería de arte en la que también exponía algunas de sus pinturas, ahí fue que conoció a un hombre que desde la primera vez que lo vio le robó el aliento, Dave Karofsky, era el entrenador de un equipo de futbol americano que se encontraba de vacaciones por aquellas tierras, el flechazo fue instantáneo, ambos comenzaron una relación y un año después se habían casado, en la actualidad tenían cinco años de matrimonio y un hijo de tres años llamado Liam Smythe Karofsky y otro en camino, Dave tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

Rachel y Wes estaban juntos desde que eran adolescentes al igual que Blaine y Kurt, ellos se habían casado cuando Rachel tenía veinticinco años y Wes veintinueve, a la feche tenían tres años de casados y todavía no tenían hijos.

Britany y Santana habían roto varias veces a lo largo de los años pero finalmente se habían dado cuenta que no podían vivir la una sin la otra y habían dado el gran paso recientemente, estaban casadas desde hacía cinco meses.

Spencer era amigo de Kurt pero se hizo gran amigo de Blaine cuando le presentó a su primo Mason quien era de la misma edad que Kurt y Spencer, ambos chicos congeniaron a la perfección, luego de un mes anunciaron con bombo y platillo que eran novios, un año y medio después estaban celebrando su boda, hasta el día de hoy tenían más de ocho años de casados y eran un matrimonio muy sólido y estable con dos pequeñitos de seis y tres años.

"_**Por supuesto que los Anderson hacemos matrimonios sólidos y estables, eso está en nuestra sangre, somos guapos, trabajadores, sexy, modestos…"**_

"_**Blaine no eres muy modesto que digamos"**_ reía Mason aunque secretamente estaba de acuerdo con su primo.

La vida era fabulosa, tenían problemas y alegrías como todos pero todo tropiezo en la vida les ayudaba a ser mejores personas.

Kurt planeaba el cumpleaños de su marido cuando escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y la puerta de entrada se abrió, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y saludó con un beso a su amado esposo quién gustoso devolvió el beso.

"_**Amor quiero que me hagas el amor, duro y fuerte"**_ susurraba Kurt al oído a su marido "_**Te deseo mucho Blaine"**_

"_**Y yo a ti Kurt, tenemos una semana de no hacerlo, debemos aprovechar ahora que las niñas no están"**_

"_**Vayamos a la habitación"**_ Kurt tomó la mano de su marido y lo jaló hacia su habitación.

Corrieron por el pasillo hasta que entraron a su habitación, se desnudaron rápidamente y se metieron en su cama.

Se besaban apasionadamente, Blaine besaba el pecho del castaño dejando muchos chupetones, el castaño sentía que estaba quemándose, su deseo crecía más a cada segundo, sabían que no disponían de mucho tiempo, el moreno preparo a Kurt y sin perder tiempo entró en él, se besaban, sonreían y se decían palabras de amor, al terminar se quedaron viendo a los ojos con mucho amor por varios minutos, en ese preciso momento lo sabían.

"_**¡No puede ser, Blaine dime que no es verdad lo que estoy pensando!"**_

El moreno solo pudo asentir. _**"Creo que nuevamente estás embarazado Kurt"**_

Efectivamente otro miembro Anderson Hummel se sumaba a la familia, en esta ocasión sería un solo bebé y era un niño.

¿Cómo es que supieron que Kurt estaba embarazado al terminar de hacer el amor?, ¡fácil!, Kurt dijo la misma frase en sus embarazos anteriores, _**"siento que me quemo, hazme el amor ya".**_

El nuevo miembro llevaría por nombre Zyan Anderson Hummel, el pequeñito sería el consentido de toda la familia y todo un rompecorazones como sus padres, al crecer se enamoraría de un lindo castaño llamado Liam Smythe Karofsky, dicho chico lo amaría con locura pero su romance no sería tan sencillo cuando ambas familias supieran de quienes eran hijos_,¡ pero esa… esa es otra historia!_

_**F I N**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Llegamos al final de otra historia que espero les hay gustado leer como lo fue para mí poder escribirla.**_

_**¿Les gustaría un one-shoot con la historia de Zayn y Liam?**_

_**Besos**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Candy Criss (Agar).**_


End file.
